Tom Quincy do you love me back?
by lileigh760
Summary: What happens when Tommy and Jude's relationship goes to the next level? Will they be able to keep it together? Or will a blast from the past ruin their lives forever? Lots of shocking twists!
1. Chapter 1

This happens right after White Lies/When I come around

Tommy and Jude are standing in Studio C; Tommy is about to walk out as Jude stops him.

Jude: Tommy

Tommy Turns around and looks back at Jude expectantly.

Jude: Thank you…for all of your inspiration "she says coyly".

Tommy smiles at her knowingly and walks to the kitchenette to grab a bottle of water and then makes his way to Darius's office. Tommy knocks on the door and hears a mumbled "come in". D is sitting in his chair talking heatedly to the person on the other end of the phone as he motions for Tommy to take a seat. Tommy walks over to one of the chairs in D's office and sits down waiting patiently for him to finish his conversation. Tommy raises an eyebrow when he hears D say "I don't know about this man, Jude really needs her producer, they are about to start on her third album and I'm not trying to do anything that will mess with my clients record sales" D continues to talk for a few moments and then hangs up the phone.

Tommy looks over at him and say's "So what's up D"?

Darius: Nothing man, just working out some things for this summer.

Tommy: Looking skeptical "Ok, if something were up you would tell me right"?

Darius: Of course

DT: (Darius's thoughts) I hope they aren't too upset when they find out what I have planned for them.

**Scene switches to Jude waiting for Tommy in Studio C**

Jude is sitting on a chair strumming her guitar and singing a few lyrics here and there, she doesn't hear the door open behind her.

Jude softly singing to herself:

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Tommy whispering in Jude's ear: I always loved that song

Jude jumps up and hits Tommy in the chin with the top of her head, they both yell Ow, at the same time.

Jude turns and looks at Tommy and he looks at her and all of a sudden they both start laughing.

Tommy: Wow remind me to never sneak up on you again

Jude: Aw come on now Quincy I didn't hit ya that hard

Tommy: Yeah tell that to my chin which is now on the ceiling

Jude: Crybaby

Tommy: Ya right

They both laugh at each other.

Jude: So what did Darius want?

Tommy: Nothing, he just wanted to talk about your albums release party

Jude: And?

Tommy: That's all

Jude: Why do I get the feeling there is so much more to it than that?

Tommy: I don't know Jude you are probably just being paranoid

Jude shrugs and asks "Are you ready to go"?

Tommy Nods and as Jude walks out, he thinks to himself

TT: Your not the only one who thinks something is up Jude, trust me, you're not the only one.

Tommy and Jude jump on Tommy's motorcycle and start driving towards Jude's house. Once there, Jude gets up and takes off her helmet handing it to Tommy. Tommy Takes it from her but as she turns to leave he grabs her by the hand and turns her towards him, Jude, surprised by this sudden move, stumbles a bit until her and Tommy's face are just a breath apart. Tommy leans in and gently kisses her on the lips. Jude pulls Tommy closer and Tommy getting caught up in the moment runs his fingers through Jude's honey colored locks and gives in to all of the sensations kissing her has brought him. Tommy pulls back looking into Jude's eyes with an intensity that she had never seen.

Jude: Wow

Tommy: Yeah, you can say that again.

Jude and Tommy smile at each other.

Jude: Well as much fun as this is, I think I should be getting inside.

Tommy: Yeah, you're probably right.

Jude smiles and turns to walk away.

Tommy: Jude!

Jude turns

Tommy: By the way, I was wondering, will you come to the release party with me?

Jude: You askin me out on a date Quincy?

Tommy: Smiles and say's "Is that a yes"?

Jude is standing in front of her mirror in a beautiful black dress that ends right above her knees and hugs her body in all the right places. She had spent an hour doing her hair half up and half down with lose curls trying to get it just right and had finally succeeded. The light hit the diamonds at her ears in just the right place and made her whole outfit perfect and complete.

Jude hears a car pulling into the drive, and a door shut.

She takes a final deep breath and smiles to herself in the mirror.

Jude: Alright Quincy, tonight your all mine.

Scene switches to Tommy in a black tuxedo with white tie, his hair perfectly styled. He is sitting in his Viper in Jude's driveway giving himself a mental pep talk for the night to come. He takes one last deep breath and grabs a bouquet of white lilies (Jude's favorite) and makes his way to the front door.

Tommy: Mumbling to himself "Alright Quincy, it's now or never".

Tommy knocks on the front door to Jude's house and moments later Sadie opens the door.

Tommy feeling awkward starts to shuffle his feel and says "Oh hey Sades is Jude here"?

Sadie raises an eyebrow and folds her arms " Why are you all dressed up"?

Tommy: Well I'm taking Jude to her release party.

Sadie: Hmmm really?

Tommy: Yes, is she here or not Sadie?

Sadie glares at Tommy and says "yeah" and walks into the house leaving the door open for Tommy to follow.

Tommy shakes his head as he follows and asks himself "what did I get myself into"?

Sadie sits down on the couch and motions for him to take a seat

Sadie: Jude will be down in a minute

Tommy: Thanks

An awkward silence hangs in the air until they turn towards the stairs as they hear a door upstairs shut and footsteps coming down them. Tommy looks up just as Jude starts walking down the stairs and he takes a deep breath and held it without even realizing it.

TT: God, she is beautiful.

Jude staring at Sadie and Tommy continues down the stairs and looks at them and raises a hand to her hair and says

Jude: What? Do I have something on my face?

Tommy: No you just, I mean no, your just, perfect.

Sadie realizing Tommy is struggling for words looks at them both kind of confused and then tells Jude "No, you just look great for once that's all".

Jude ignoring Sadie as usual walks over to Tommy and says "Hi"

Tommy finally snapping out of his mini coma smiles at her and says "Hi" and then hands her the bouquet of lilies.

Jude: Aww wow Tommy you didn't have to get me flowers, and they're my favorite! Thanks

Jude jumps into his arms and gives him a hug.

Tommy just laughs and says "well if that is the reaction I get when I give you flowers, I wonder what I'll get if I buy you a car"

Jude jokingly punches him in the arm and says, "that's the last time I show you gratitude"

Sadie finally joins the conversation and says "so what's on the agenda for tonight"?

Jude and Tommy forgetting that Sadie was even there both look at her, Tommy finally says "were going to Jude's album release party, I thought you knew"

Sadie: Actually I did, I do work at G major now ya know

Jude: Then why did you ask where we were going?

Sadie: I just wanted to see what you would say

Jude: Rolls her eyes and says "whatever Sadie, I invited you tonight, and you said you had a "date"

Sadie: I do, I met this really yummy guy at the mall yesterday, his name is Keith, and something tells me you'll be seeing a lot of him.

For some reason both Tommy and Jude had a weird feeling that Sadie was keeping something from them but chose to ignore it.

Tommy: Well sorry Sadie but Jude and I need to go or she is going to miss her own party.

Jude: Night Sadie, have fun with Keith

Sadie: Jude I'm going to be staying at Sarah's house tonight so don't expect me home before tomorrow ok.

Jude: Fine, I'll see ya later Sades.

Tommy and Jude walk over to the passenger side of Tommy's Viper, as Tommy opens Jude's door for her.

Tommy bows and says "after you milady"

Jude giggles and gets in

Tommy gets in and starts the car and starts driving towards G Major.

Jude looks over at Tommy as they drive and Tommy looks back and Jude who quickly looks away.

Tommy: Starts laughing, "what is it Jude"?

Jude: Nothing she says smiling, You just look really handsome.

They arrive at G major about 10 minutes later.

**scene changes to a huge room with beautiful decorations and a full blown party going on**

Tommy and Jude are sitting at a table talking about what they think Darius might be thinking of for Jude's summer, if a tour is in the midst sometime in the future, when all of a sudden the music is interrupted by D up on stage making an announcement.

Darius: I'd like to thank all of you for coming here this evening to help celebrate and congratulate Jude Harrison and all of G major in the successful completion of Jude's second album, I have high hopes for her, and I don't think she will disappoint, so without further adieu lets hear it for Jude Harrison and her producer Tom Quincy.

The room is filled with the thundering sound of hundreds of people clapping and cheering for Tommy and Jude.

They both stand and make their way to the stage where Darius is still standing. Jude walks up first and takes the mic.

Jude: Wow, You all have no idea how much of my heart, soul, and spirit has went into this second album, not to mention Tommy's. I could not have done any of this without my rock, my inspiration, Tommy.

Jude is looking into Tommy's eyes as she delivers her speech and in that one moment Tommy knew that without a doubt that he couldn't live without telling Jude how he felt about her, he knew words could not express what he was feeling at that moment, but he was sure going to try, he decided later that night when he got her alone, he'd confess all of the feelings he had been holding inside for 2 years.

Jude's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he made his way to the microphone.

Tommy: Jude's music is inside of her, and all she needed from me was a little bit of nudging in the right direction, she could have done it without me, but I'm happy she didn't have to.

Tommy and Jude look into each other's eyes across the room as the whole room erupts in applause.

The music starts back up again and Jude and Tommy start walking towards each other.

Jude: Thanks, for what you said up there Tommy it meant a lot.

Tommy: No problem girl, you know I only speak the truth.

Jude: Man this was a great party, but I'm starving.

Tommy: Me too, why don't we get out of here and let me buy you dinner.

Jude: I never turn down food Quincy, never.

**scene changes to Jude and Tommy walking into a restaurant**

Tommy: Reservations for Quincy, he tells the hostess

Jude: Glances over at Tommy and says, "Am I really that obvious"?

Tommy: Chuckles, "I took a chance"

Jude: You've been taking a lot of chances lately Tommy

TommyT. Well get ready Jude because I'm about to take one more.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude and Tommy are sitting at the restaurant, they are laughing and it is obvious that they are having a great time. A few hours have passed and they are drinking coffee and still talking in the restaurant, Tommy gently runs a hand down her cheek, as Jude smiles at him.

Tommy: As much fun as we are having, I should probably get you home.

Jude: Why? The night is young, and we don't have to go into the studio tomorrow so lets be rebels, and stay out a little bit more.

Tommy: Won't Sadie worry?

Jude: She's staying at Sarah's remember, or well Keith's but let her think we are stupid and believed her, I don't care.

Tommy: Ok, well do you want to watch a movie?

Jude: Tommy, it is almost 1am, what movie theatre is open that late?

Tommy: Tommy's Cinema's it's great, they play anything you want

Jude: Laughs and says "but I hear their popcorn is crap"

Tommy: Throws a bread stick at her and says, "hey anymore lip out of you and you don't get twizzlers"

Jude: Gets a serious look on her face and says "Tommy, that is just cruel"

They both start laughing and make their way to the car

**Scene changes to them walking into Tommy's house**

Tommy points to a huge rack of dvds and says "Just pick anything you want out of there" "I'll work on popcorn and twizzlers"

About 10 minutes later Tommy walks into the living room carrying a big bowl of popcorn and 2 packages of twizzlers, Jude is sitting on the couch with her shoes off, a blanket in her lap and the remote in her hands.

Tommy smiles and says" just make yourself at home why don't ya"?

Jude laughs and says, " I did thank you very much"

Tommy turns down the lights and sits next to her, "So what are we watching tonight miss Harrison?

Jude: The notebook

Tommy looks over at her with an incredulous look and Jude laughs "Just kidding" "were watching "Just Friends"

They start watching the movie, but every few minutes Tommy would be staring at Jude, and Jude would look over just as Tommy looked back to the screen, Jude would do the same and they did this for almost a half an hour before Tommy finally says, "Jude, I see you looking at me"

Jude: Well I saw you looking at me first that is the only reason I was looking at you

Tommy: No it's not, you've just never seen anyone as attractive as me, it's ok, I get that a lot

Jude: Rolling her eyes " Oh yeah Quincy, you make my heart all aflutter"

Tommy laughing throws a pillow at her

Jude rolls around towards Tommy and starts throwing popcorn at him, he reaches over and grabs her pulling the popcorn bowl out of her lap, and as he pulls, she falls down onto his lap and before he even knew what he was saying Tommy sighs and says "God I love you"

Jude kind of just freezes for a few seconds and then says "Tommy what did you just say"

Tommy wanting to bite his tongue off, stiffens when he realized what he had said, then thinking to himself

TommyT: You already decided to tell her tonight; you might as well tell her everything, you sissy.

Tommy: I said I love you Jude

Jude staring into Tommy's eyes, says "I love you too Tommy"

Tommy not knowing what to say grabs Jude and pulls her into a passionate lip lock

Tommy is running his hands through Jude's hair, and Jude is holding onto the back of Tommy's neck not wanting to let each other go.

Jude starts unbuttoning Tommy's shirt, but Tommy stops her

Tommy: Jude, are you sure you want to do this? It's a big deal and I would never want to do anything that you would regret.

Jude: In that instant she realized she had never loved him more " Tommy I've chosen to be a virgin, and was waiting for the right person to come along, I'm really happy that person is you, I guess I just never realized it until now."

Tommy gently removed her clothing and showed her how much he loved her in a tender and beautiful way.

The next morning Tommy awakens before Jude and looks down at her honey blonde hair shining in the sunlight coming from a window that was left half open the night before. The scent of a nights rain is coming from the window and as Tommy looks down at a still sleeping Jude, wrapped around him, He realized that if he were to die tomorrow, he'd have experienced the most perfect day of his life. Tommy just lies there for a few moments, not wanting to disturb this perfect moment, but knowing that if Jude didn't have coffee when she woke up, she'd be grumpy and unintelligible. Tommy starts to get up but Jude in her sleep holds on and says "Don't leave me, please, don't ever leave me" Tommy leans down and whispers, "I won't Jude, I won't"

Jude starts to stir, as she smells the aroma of coffee drifting into the room from downstairs. She opens her eyes and looks around the room and smiles.

JudeT: This has been the best day/night of my life

Jude jumps out of bed and tries to get in a quick shower before Tommy comes upstairs, and almost succeeds, but before she can wash the shampoo from her hair she hears the shower door open.

Tommy: Well since you used all my hot water, you're going to have to share now

Jude: I think we can arrange something

**scene changes to Tommy and Jude sitting downstairs at the breakfast bar in the kitchen**

Tommy and Jude are on their second cups of coffee, and are eating pop tarts and eggs.

Jude: I really like this food combo here, I mean you have healthy, and she picks up her pop tart "yummy goodness"

Tommy: Laughing at Jude, well no one ever accused you of being normal

Jude: "Yeah, but you love that about me". She looks over at him hoping what he said the night before, hadn't just been said in the moment.

Tommy: Without even blinking says, "Yeah, you're right, I do"

Jude and Tommy exchange pleasant conversation until 8:30am when Tommy says "So should I take you by your house so you can check in with Sadie"?

Jude: Yeah, that's probably a good idea.

Jude doesn't move she just sits there wanting to ask Tommy a million questions but not knowing where to start. Finally she takes a deep breath and reaches for Tommy's arm as he starts to get up.

Jude: Tommy? Where are we?

Tommy: Laughs and says "Mi casa" as he points around him. Looking worriedly at Jude when she didn't laugh at his remark, he comes around and wraps his arms around her "Hey, what's wrong Jude"?

Jude walks out of his arms and say's "Nothing, I just want to know where we stand"

Tommy holds Jude's chin up with his hand and looks into her breath taking blue eyes.

Tommy: Jude, I've been half in love with you since you were 16, knowing I couldn't have you killed me, I don't know what I was thinking dating Sadie I guess I thought that if I fell in love with Sadie, I could fall out of love with you. I finally realized that I can't fall out of love with you, by the time I finally realized it you hated me and I thought I had lost you forever, but when we were stuck in that room on your birthday I saw a glimmer of hope, you'll be 18 in 4 months and I can't wait that long to be with you.

Jude had been listening to this with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, thinking that by his last sentence he meant he wouldn't wait for her to turn 18, she grabbed her bag and walking towards the front door said "I guess I understand, but don't ask me to forget that last night happened, because I wont.

Tommy looking very confused ran a hand through his hair, and finally the light dawned on him.

Tommy: Jude! Wait!

Jude turned around to look at him with tears and a heartbroken look in her eyes

Tommy: I meant I couldn't wait that long to be with you, I have to be with you now, right now!

Jude: I thought, I mean

Jude ran to him and jumped into his arms and ran kisses all along his face

Jude: Good, because I lied Tommy, I didn't understand, I couldn't understand it if you didn't want to be with me.

**Scene changes to Tommy and Jude in Tommy's car in front of Jude's house**

Tommy leans over and kisses Jude and Jude says "Well we have the day off, what do you want to do"?

Tommy chuckles and says "well…."

Jude laughs and says, "Other than that perv"

Tommy: We can do anything you want, but I have to talk to Darius this afternoon, so anytime after that, I'm all yours

Jude: Ok I'll call you at around 1 and we can go to the movies or something ok.

Tommy: Sounds great

Jude runs into the house and is calling for Sadie when she noticed a note on the counter.

"Went to the mall with Sarah, be home around 10, Sadie"

Jude goes upstairs and takes a shower and pulls on a green wife beater, and some torn jeans and walks into her room to start working on the idea for a song she got while in the shower

Jude grabbed her guitar and lyrics and ran out the door on her way to G major to show Tommy her new song

Jude comes barreling into G major guitar in hand and runs into Speed.

Jude: Oh hey Speed have you seen Tommy?

Speed: Oh uh yeah, he walked into D's office.

Jude: Ok thanks see ya later?

Speed: Yeah, later.

But Jude was already gone.

Jude was about to walk into Darius's office when she heard Tommy's angry voice coming form the room.

Tommy: You have got to be kidding me D, you cannot send me to work in California, I won't go!

Jude let out a small gasp but quickly covered her mouth in hopes that the two men arguing had not heard her.

Darius: Tom we both know you don't have a choice and it's not forever just for 3 or 4 months until Jerry can get the G major there in order and hook some good producers.

Tommy: I'm already someone's producer in case you have forgotten, what the hell is Jude supposed to do without her producer?

Darius: Look, I didn't want to say anything yet but I've set up a major tour for Jude, it will take her all throughout the states, and it starts in 1 week.

Tommy and Jude's eyes bulged in surprise.

Tommy: How long D? How long will she be gone?

Darius winced, he had hoped to put that off for a while, he sighed and said "4 months".

Tommy began yelling again

Tommy: I'm her producer, I should be going on tour with her, not to California to help your buddy set up his company.

Darius: Jude did fine on her last tour without you Tom and we both know she will this time too. The fact of the matter is your going to California and Jude is going on her tour, and if either of you dislike it; I'm sure you guys can find a job somewhere else.

Jude quickly ran from Darius's door to the alley and broke down in tears, what was she going to do without Tommy for 4 whole months? Sure she did ok last time, but it was only for 6 weeks and things had changed, they were together, they loved each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy stormed out of Darius's office madder than ever, but when he looked down and noticed Jude's guitar case leaning against the wall to Darius's office his heart skips a beat.

TommyT: Oh god, maybe she didn't over hear. She didn't deserve to hear it like that, hell she doesn't deserve this period.

Tommy started walking to the alley where he knew Jude would be. He opened the door and saw Jude sitting, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably. His heart broke a bit as it always did when he saw her cry, although it did give him some comfort knowing that at least this time he wasn't the reason for her tears.

Tommy walked over and sat down next to her.

Tommy: Jude, I'm sorry this is happening, I would give anything to able to go on tour with you, I hope you know that, but we both know that Darius will take it out on you if I don't go. I'll only be gone until the end of your tour, and who knows, if I can get the time off I'll fly and meet you while your on tour when I can. Please don't cry, it kills me to see you so unhappy.

Jude looked up into Tommy's ocean blue eyes and threw her arms around his neck

Jude: I don't want to be away from you Tommy. We've went through so much and right when I thought we had finally caught a break Darius throws this at us. It's so unfair! I hate him!

Tommy: You don't mean that. You're just upset. Look at it this way Jude, when you are done with your tour and I come back from California, you'll be 18 and no one can stop us from being together, even Darius, nothing will stop me from loving you, even when we are thousands of miles apart.

Jude gave Tommy her first real smile since everything had happened.

Little did they know, life had other plans for them.

Tommy and Jude sat there for a bit just enjoying each other's company when Tommy asked her "Hey, what were you doing here, I thought you had the day off".

Jude: I do, but when I was in the shower, I came up with an idea for a new song. I was coming by to have you listen to it.

Tommy: Go get your guitar and meet me in studio C, Maybe something good will come out of coming to the studio on our day off.

Jude: Ok, she leaned over and kissed him "Thanks Tommy, you have a way of always making me feel better".

Tommy smiled and ran a hand down her cheek, "it's in the job description".

Scene changes to Tommy and Jude sitting in studio C, Jude is strumming her guitar and singing her new song (A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson)

What if I told you

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me

Would you agree

It's almost that feelin

That we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Everything changes

But beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Well I may be dreamin

But still lie awake

Can we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

Could this be the reign of love above

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people spend two lifetimes

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment

Like this

Oh, like this

Some people search forever oh yeah

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment

Like this.

Tommy: That was amazing girl.

Jude smiled "Thanks, it was about us, last night"

Jude blushed, Tommy put his hand on hers.

Tommy: Well don't worry as soon as we do what Darius wants, we'll have plenty more moments like that.

Tommy and Jude went to Jude's house so she could change, they were going to the movies that night.

They made their way to the front door, Jude fumbling with her keys she finally manages to put the key in the lock and pushes the door open, it is pitch black inside and she hears a weird squeal and a loud "thump". Jude walks over to a lamp and turns it on and sees Sadie sitting on the couch looking very disheveled and a cute 20 something guy who looked strangely familiar sprawled on the floor without a shirt. Jude guessed he was the "thump" that she had heard.

The man on the floor whom she assumed was the infamous Keith, was blushing and quickly trying to put his shirt back on, had only seen Jude, but when he glanced at the figure still standing in the doorway he let out a gasp and said "Oh my god, Tommy"?

Tommy who had been strangely silent coldly said "Hey big brother, long time no see".

Jude's head whipped around and she said "brother"?

Tommy had a weird look on his face when he replied "Yeah, BROTHER" well I apply that term loosely considering my good "brother" Here slept with my first real girlfriend and then when I found out, they took off and I haven't heard from either of them since.

Jude's mouth was open in shock and Sadie looked perfectly calm.

Jude looked over at Sadie and said, "Ok I feel like I'm in an episode of the twilight zone or something, I don't understand what is going on here" Sadie is dating your older brother?

Sadie who finally joined the conversation said, "yes, I am, and I have been for some time".

Jude: Did you know he was Tommy's brother?

Sadie looked at Jude and Tommy guiltily and put her head down when she answered "yes".

Everyone looked at Sadie and said "what"?

Sadie: I was mad at Tommy ok, I met Keith at the airport when I went to see mom off and we got to talking and he was telling me about how his brother lived here and I put 2 and 2 together and figured it out, but I didn't tell anyone, not even Keith because I was mad and wanted to make Tommy jealous, but then I realized that I have feelings for Keith, but I couldn't tell him I was his brothers ex because he'd hate me for lying to him, so I just kept lying. I'm sorry ok. I'm really sorry.

Everyone was just staring at Sadie not knowing what to say.

Jude broke the silence, "Sadie why don't we leave these two alone to talk".

Tommy: No Jude, there is nothing to talk about here, he stopped being a part of my life a long time ago, he's not going to start now.

Tommy walked out of the house and Jude followed.

Jude: Tommy! Tommy wait don't leave!

But Tommy was gone


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jude called Tommy again, it was the 10th time she had tried since the night before. He had turned off his phone, and wasn't answering his home phone. She was starting to really worry about him. They only had 6 days left together before they had to leave and she didn't want to spend it with him ignoring her calls, so she got up and took an shower and grabbed her keys. She arrived at Tommy's 15 minutes later. Jude went up to the door and rang the bell but he didn't answer, she had seen his car in the drive and knew he was home, so she kept ringing, finally Tommy opened the door looking disheveled and bleary eyed and it was obvious he had spent the previous night in a bottle.

Jude: What the hell is wrong with you?

Tommy: Huh?

Jude: Do you have any idea how worried I was about you all night and this morning when you wouldn't return any of my phone calls and then I find you here hungover and smelly?

Tommy: I do not stink, Tommy takes a courtesy sniff and realizes he could use a shower.

Tommy: I'm sorry ok, I was just really upset last night and couldn't deal with anything, I didn't mean to worry you, I guess I'm just not used to someone being there TO worry.

Jude's resolve crumbled a bit "It's ok I guess, because I know you were upset last night, I just wish you could talk to me about your past and not be so secretive".

Tommy looked honestly baffled, "I didn't realize I was secretive about it, I just never really think about it, my family isn't a fond memory, and I spend most of my time trying to forget they exist".

Jude's resolve went out the window and she went up and gave him a hug and said, "it's not important, I just want to know stuff about you, it makes me feel closer, ya know"?

Tommy: Trust me, there is no one closer than you.

Jude smiled at Tommy and said "Why don't you go take that shower now so I can get closer to you and not faint".

Jude laughed as Tommy blushed "I don't smell that bad, do I"?

Jude put her head down "No of course not"

Tommy laughs "Ok point taken, come in while I shower, or better yet, join me".

Jude: I'll wait inside but I'm not joining you, I already had my shower today and I'm not going to reward you for a night spent in the bottle.

Tommy: All right, I'll be right out. He gave her a quick kiss and went upstairs to shower and change.

Jude sat in the living room thinking to herself.

JudeT: Why do I have a feeling that even though we have a handle on everything the rug is about to be swept out from under us?

Part 13

Jude was lying in bed 2 nights later thinking about the events of the last week and was completely overwhelmed. Tommy loved her she still couldn't believe it. She had been in love with him for almost 2 years now, sure he had broken her heart, and had hurt her deeply, but they were together now, that is all that mattered. She didn't know what she was going to do without him for a whole 4 months, she knew they could get through it considering how much they had been through already just to get where they were, but she had a really bad feeling and she had no idea why, but it had something to do with Tommy's brother she was sure of it, ever since she had met him she'd had a bad feeling that something from Tommy's past was going to catch up with them, she just hoped they were strong enough to withstand it.

The next day at school Jude was talking to Speed, Kyle, and Wally about their tour in 3 days, they still couldn't quite believe they were going to be gone for 4 months that was forever in teenage months. The bell rang meaning school was finally out for the summer. Jude was walking down the steps in front of the school when she was a familiar blue Viper.

Jude smiled and made her way towards Tommy, she knew he braved coming to her high school again just for her considering the first time he was mobbed by girls and barely made it out alive. Jude got to the car and gave him a big hug.

Jude: Hey what are you doing here I thought you were packing?

Tommy: I was but I missed you so I decided to pick you up and celebrate the fact that your now a senior.

Jude: Wow I didn't think about that, I guess I am ha!

Tommy and Jude hung out most of the day but later on that night Jude asked Tommy to drop her off early, she wasn't feeling to well and had a headache.

Tommy: Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?

Jude: Tommy I'm fine, It's probably the double decker nachos and 2 bean burritos I had for lunch.

Tommy: Yeah that's sure to upset anyone's stomach but call me if you don't start feeling better ok?

Jude: Promise

Tommy leaned over and gave her a hard kiss.

Jude went upstairs and went straight to bed, for some reason she was exhausted.

**Scene switches to Tommy pulling up to his house**

Tommy pulls up to his house and sees an unfamiliar car in front. He gets out and is walking towards his front door when he hears

: Nice place, looks like you're doing pretty good for yourself.

Part 14

Tommy: I knew you'd surface sooner or later. What the hell do you want Keith?

Keith: Can't a guy want to catch up with his little bro?

Tommy: I don't hear from you in 6 years and all of a sudden you want to play catch up? I don't think so, so cut the crap, why are you here and what do you want?

Keith: Believe it or not Tom, I really do want to catch up with you but I have some important stuff to talk to you about, so if we can go inside I think you'll want to hear what I have to say.

Tommy rolls his eyes but walks to the front door and unlocks it, he steps to the side and says "Well get it".

Keith and Tommy walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table

Tommy: Ok you have exactly 3 minutes to say what ever it is you need to say and then get out and go back to where you've been for the last 6 years.

Keith: Ok Tom I know that you have hated me and you've had good reason, but I made a mistake, you were my little brother and here was this gorgeous girl, and she was yours and I was jealous and wanted her for myself, I know that isn't an excuse but like I said I made a mistake, I only slept with her the one time that you caught us, it was the biggest mistake of my life and I've regretted it every day since.

Tommy: That is all fine and dandy but if it was such a "mistake" why did you run away with her?

Keith: Took a deep breath and said "that is mainly what I wanted to talk to you about Tom".

Tommy: ok well here is your chance lay out all the cards

Keith: After I slept with her, I found out she was pregnant, and I thought the baby was mine, so I wanted to do the right thing, but it turns out the dates were wrong, Christopher was born 7 months after I slept with Kim,

Tommy's eyes were wide in shock

Keith: that means

Tommy: He's mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude was sitting in her room packing the next morning when all of a sudden she became very dizzy, she put her hands on the dresser in front of her to steady herself. As quick as the dizziness came on it was gone.

JudeT: That was weird, maybe I'm coming down with something, that will suck considering I start my tour the day after tomorrow.

Jude didn't think anything of it as she finished packing, she walked downstairs and saw Sadie sitting on the couch reading a magazine, they hadn't talked about the incident 2 nights ago, as a matter of fact they hadn't talked at all. Jude figured it was time to end the feud after all she was going to be gone for 4 months and her sister was basically the only family she really had left, her mom was off in Europe on her "Honeymoon" with Don, and her dad was playing house with Yvette.

Jude walked over and sat down on the couch next to Sadie.

Jude: Whatcha reading?

Sadie looked over at Jude like she was speaking another language.

Sadie: Your talking to me?

Jude: Do you see anyone else around?

Sadie smiled, and said "Jude, I'm sorry if I messed things up for you and Tommy, and before you say anything, yes I know about you two, it is so obvious well at least to me, I'm your big sister after all. I was just jealous of you. Can you forgive me?

Jude: Of course Sadie, you're my sister nothing is going to change that, but please no more secrets or lies ok?

Sadie: I promise

Jude and Sadie hug enjoying their sisterly moment but knowing that it won't last soon. They chit chatted about how Jude was leaving for her tour the day after tomorrow and that Sadie didn't know what she was going to do with that big house all to herself, Jude figured she knew what Sadie would do with that big old house all to herself but she didn't say anything, she let her sister think she had out witted her.

Jude: I really am going to miss this place when I'm gone, I mean I was only gone for 6 weeks last time and I couldn't wait to get home, what am I going to do stuck with 3 smelly boys for 4 months?

Sadie: Get in touch with your masculine side?

Jude threw a pillow at Sadie and Sadie threw it back and it ended up in a full on Pillow fight, both the girls collapse on the floor in a fit of giggles.

Jude: Hey I'm gonna head to Tommy's and see what he's up to, you wanna come?

Sadie: Nah I'm going to the mall, it's my day off and I want to enjoy it.

Jude: All right see you later, and Sadie?

Sadie: Yeah?

Jude: Thanks you really are a good sister.

Sadie: Anytime Jude, Anytime.

**Scene changes to Jude driving over to Tommy's house, she pulls up in front of the house behind a moving van and starts to panic**

JudeT: If he's only moving to California for 4 months why does he need a moving van? Jude calm down, that isn't even for him, it's probably a neighbor's and they parked it in front of Tommy's because it was the only place they had room, but even as she thought this she glanced around and noticed plenty of room on the streets, an icy terror gripped her heart, she parked and got out and walked towards Tommy's front door, just as she was about to knock 2 burly men with moving uniforms came out carrying the couch that had been in the living room.

Movers: Excuse us miss

Jude: Um where is the man that owns this house? Where is Tom Quincy?

Movers: Sorry miss we don't know, all we are told is where to pick up and drop off at.

Jude: Where are you dropping off at?

Movers: Montana

The movers walked towards the moving van and continued loading it, Jude walked into Tommy's house as if in a trance, she glanced around at the room that was once filled with pieces of furniture that matched Tommy's personality, stupid little trinkets here, and expensive art there. Now the room was practically bare and the view sent a chill to her skin. Her eyes were filled with tears as she walked upstairs to Tommy's bedroom, the bedroom where they had just made love 4 days ago, god could it really have been only 4 days ago? It seemed like forever, so much had happened, Tommy had left her.

JudeT: No Jude, shut up don't think that, he wouldn't leave you, he told you he wouldn't remember, there must be an explaination there has to be.

Jude walked into Tommy's room and saw on the dresser an envelope Jude quickly walked over and saw that the envelope was addressed to her.

She stood staring at it afraid to open it, fore she had a feeling it couldn't be anything good.

Jude carefully opened the seal on the envelope and began to read the letter left to her by the man she loved.

_Jude,_

_If you have this letter then you know I had to go. I'm sorry I didn't explain to you in person, I just knew it would be too hard to look into your eyes and tell you that I had to leave. I don't think I'll be coming back, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this and you didn't do anything wrong, I just have to face my past, and I can't do it with you, I have to do it alone. I know you will hate me for what I've done, but I just want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me Jude, I mean that, and even though we aren't together, I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

Jude crumbled to the floor and sobbed, her heart was in a million pieces and she didn't know what to do. The only man she had ever loved was gone and he wasn't coming back. She had no idea what he had meant by "I have to face my past, and I can't do it with you" What was that supposed to mean? He said he loved me! Was that just a lie? How could he leave me, he told me he never would. If he really loved me he wouldn't be able to leave me, but he did, he's gone.

Sadie was pacing in front of the door of Jude's room with the phone in her hand, she was mentally debating on whether or not to barge into the room and tell her sister she needed to get up and stop being depressed, her tour started tomorrow, she needed to get out of this slump. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, could it really be that bad?

Jude laid in bed crying, she had been crying since yesterday, and she hadn't stopped, she couldn't it was like her body had a never ending supply of tears and just when she thought that she would be able to stop and leave her room and the darkness, the tears would start flowing freely again and she would be right back where she started. The tears were one thing but the constant throwing up was another, she didn't know if she was sick because she was upset, or if she was really had the flu.

Sadie hearing Jude retching in the bathroom again comes in and holds Jude's hair for her.

Sadie: Jude, are you ok? Tell me what's going on?

Jude: I'm fine Sadie, Just fine.

Sadie: Why are you so upset? Are you just sick or what?

Jude: Tommy left me Sadie, he just up and left me and moved to Montana and I have no idea how to get ahold of him, he wont return my phone calls and he's just gone. He left me a letter Jude shoved the letter at her as she hysterically continued babbling He's not coming back Sadie and I don't know what to do without him.

Sadie: Gently stroking her sisters hair and she holds her in her arms she whispers "shhh Jude, it's ok, it's going to be ok" Sadie silently reads the letter that Tommy wrote her little sister and thinks to herself

SadieT: Tommy you jackass what have you done to her, she's broken and I don't know how to fix her she thought as a tear fell from her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy had been gone for 1 week, Tommy had been gone for 1 week, 1 day, and 8 hours. Jude walked around in a daze, it was like someone had filled the room with smoke and she couldn't see through it anymore. She couldn't even breath. Darius had freaked out when he found out that Tommy had just disappeared, Jude told him she had no idea where he went and what he was doing, but she said she didn't think he was coming back. Sadie was very worried about her little sister who was still sick with the flu and told Jude that as soon as her classes finished in 3 weeks, she would fly where Jude's tour was stopped at and join her for the rest of it, Jude appreciated the attempt to cheer her up and thanked Sadie telling her that it would be great. Jude finally moved through her haze enough to start writing a new song. She decided she was going to perform it at her next concert, which was in New York tomorrow afternoon. (By the way this all happened after when I come around so she has not performed "another thin line" Or "there's us").

Jude had been on her tour for 5 days now and she was just starting to get used to being in a different state every two days.

Day 1/2 had been Ottawa, Day 3/4 Lansing, Day 5/6 New York City. Jude looked out her hotel window down at Time Square and watched the people walking back and forth.

JudeT: What if I was just one of those faceless people, no Tommy to worry about, no concerts, no Darius, no Mom, no dad, no Yvette. Life would be so much simpler. What if I could just disappear into the crowd? No, it'll never happen, and you know it Jude, so stop thinking like that and get back to your song.

**scene changes to Jude on stage in New York**

Jude: Hey everyone, I'd like to perform one of my new songs for you, it came from my heart, I hope you like it. ("There's us" by Alexz Johnson)

There's me,  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed  
If I were stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Freeze frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart  
If i'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I looked away  
When you said we will never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today  
And we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Tears are falling down Jude's cheeks as she finished her song.

Jude: Thank you New York, good night.

Jude silently put her guitar in it's case and walked off the stage. She walked around New York for hours that night, She could hardly believe that her life began and ended in a 3 week period. She'd had the best day of her life, and the worst. Funny how both began and ended with Tommy. Why does he have this power over my life? Why can't I stop loving him?

JudeT: At least you'll get a good song or two out of this Jude, that's something.

Jude walked back to her hotel room that night, she had been getting tired early lately, probably fatigue from the flu, but seriously she was getting sick of throwing up all the time, it was gross.

The next 2 and a half weeks went by in a blur, the one thing Jude was actually looking forward to since Tommy left was Sadie joining the tour, Jude was on her way to the air port to pick her up that minute.

Jude was standing in the waiting area of the airport when she saw a familiar blonde with pink luggage, Jude smiled. She had never been so happy to see her sister's dorky smile and luggage than she was at that moment. Jude and Sadie ran to each other and enveloped each other in a massive hug that knocked the breath out of them both, they hadn't realized how much they actually needed each other until they had no one left.

Jude: I can't believe I'm about to say this but God I missed you

Jude laughs

Sadie: Me too brat, me too.

Jude is helping Sadie with her luggage when she gets a really bad case of dizziness and almost falls over, Sadie alarmed grabs onto Jude and helps her over to a chair.

Sadie: Jude what's wrong?

Jude: Nothing, just part of the flu, I've had for the last month.

Sadie looking worried "Are you sure"? A month is a long time to have the flu, have you been to the doctors?

Jude: Irritably "No Sadie, I haven't it's just the damned flu ok".

Sadie looking hurt "Ok Jude I'm sorry I'm just concerned".

Jude: sighs "no Sadie, I'm sorry I've just been really irritable lately probably from lack of sleep due to barfing".

Sadie grins, dizziness, puking, and irritability and fatigue, if I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant.

Jude's eyes bulged, she hadn't even considered the possibility, she wasn't sure if her and Tommy had used anything the first time, but she knew they hadn't the second.

Sadie staring at Jude's wide eyes, finally has a realization "Oh god Jude, tell me you didn't sleep with Tom"?

Jude just put her head down and started crying

Jude: I didn't even think about it Sadie, how stupid is that? This whole time it all makes so much sense, and I never even considered it. What will I do if I am? Tommy is gone, oh god Tommy's gone, what if I'm pregnant.

Sadie: Holding her sister, it's gonna be ok Jude, if you are, we will deal with it, we're in this together ok, I'm here for you whether you are or not, first what we need to do is go to a drug store and buy a test ok. Lets go.

Tommy looked around at his new home, his new family. Some how it just didn't seem right, He had never loved Kim, he was just a kid himself when they were together, she was a fun distraction, but his distraction cost him the ultimate sacrifice, it cost him a happy life with Jude. He glanced down at Christopher, this quiet 5 and a half year old kid who was supposed to be his son, the first time he had looked into his chocolate brown eyes a month ago when he had walked up to him at the airport, he thought in the back of his mind "he's not yours" "he can't be". Tommy chose to ignore it, and treated him as though he were his son, he had to be, if he wasn't then that would mean he had left Jude for nothing. It was a theory Tommy couldn't quite face right now, for now he would try and get to know this kid, and try and be a good father.

**scene switches to Sadie pacing outside of Jude's hotel bathroom while Jude is still inside**

Sadie's head jerks up as she hears the bathroom door open she looks at Jude expectantly.

Sadie: Well?

Jude: Looking worried "I don't know yet, it say's to wait 2-3 minutes for the results so I left it on the counter".

Sadie and Jude sit on one of the queen size beds in Jude's hotel suite, Sadie grabs Jude's hand and they anxiously wait for the most important 2 minutes of Jude's life.

Jude finally gets up and goes into the bathroom, a minute passed, then two, two turned into 5 and Sadie began to worry.

Sadie: Jude, are you ok? Please come out and talk to me.

No response

Sadie unable to contain herself walked up to the door and knocked "Jude" "I'm coming in".

Sadie opened the bathroom door and saw her little sister sitting on the floor in front of the toilet with her head in her hands, Sadie placed a hand on Jude's shoulder, Jude looked up and her eyes were mysteriously calmer than they had been when she first walked into the bathroom. So Sadie assumed the test was negative.

Sadie: Oh thank god, I'm so happy for you Jude.

Jude: Tommy is gone Sadie and he isn't coming back, I've accepted that, even if he did come back, I wouldn't want him. I know what I have to do now, I have to take care of my baby, I'm going to be a good mom, I'm going to show this baby how much I love him or her and it will never have to deal with Tommy Quincy or the fact that he walked out on us.

JudeT: Your lying Jude, you want him back, you need him. No I don't, I'm going to do this myself, and he'll never know, I wont let him know, he lost that right the day he walked away and didn't even say goodbye.

A tear slowly dropped from Jude's eye but she quickly brushed it away, no more tears.

Sadie just sat next to Jude with a blank look on her face, she knew that in the 2 minutes that it took for the little stick in Jude's hand to turn blue, both of their lives had changed, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude and Sadie had talked it over that night, Jude was going to finish her tour, by the end of it, she would be just over 4 months along and probably still be able to hide it if she wore loose clothing. After the tour, they would figure out what to do next, but they both decided that they weren't going to tell anyone, at all. Sadie, Jude, and her doctor when she found one, were the only people who were going to know. She wasn't going to raise her child amidst scandal and heartache. She'd learned the hard way that fame was over rated, and in the end you ended up getting burned more than anything.

Tommy was having a hard time adjusting to "family" life, it's not like he didn't want a family some day, he just didn't want this one.

TommyT: What is wrong with me? I look at my son and I feel nothing, he had blonde hair and brown eyes and acts, looks, talks nothing like me, shouldn't I feel something, god I'm a horrible father.

Kim walked into the room, she was a beautiful woman of 25, she had been a model before she became pregnant with Christopher, but now was a secretary at a local agency. Her bank account had dwindled before she'd moved to Montana, she had a bit of a gambling problem and Atlantic City had been a hop, jump, and a skip away. Tommy was the answer to her, Keith, and Christopher's prayers. He just didn't know it yet. Hopefully by the time he did they would be too far away to touch.

Tommy sat in the living room a few nights later watching the tv in the living room. He was barely paying attention until he heard a familiar name that immediately got his attention.

Tv reporter: We're here at 17 year old rock princess Jude Harrison's 35th stop on her 50 stop tour, here is a live feed to her concert in New Orleans,

**The scene switches to Jude up on stage, singing a new song** ( my immortal by evanescense)

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

As the song ends the scene switches back to the Tv reporter

Tv Reporter: wow, that girl has got some vocal power and an amazing ability to capture heart break in all of her songs, who ever that one is about, Ouch. He must have worked her over good.

Tommy couldn't stand it anymore, he clicked off the TV and stood there running his hands through his hair, he was going to ask Kim for a paternity test, and if she says no, he'll tell her he's leaving.

Jude walked off of the stage after performing "My immortal" and went straight backstage to get a drink of water. It had been 3 months and 4 days since Tommy had left her, and unknowingly their unborn child. Jude was exactly 3 months and 2 days pregnant. A doctor in Louisiana had confirmed it just yesterday.

Doctor: Miss Harrison, you have a healthy baby as far as I can see, but from what you tell me you've been under a lot of stress lately, in my medical opinion I think maybe you should lighten your work load a bit. 50 states in 4 months? If you strain yourself too much you could be putting yourself and your baby in danger.

After that appointment Sadie made Jude slow down but always made it look like things were still normal to everyone else. Jude had to drink 10 glasses of water a day, take her pre natal vitamins, and when Sadie and Jude were alone in their room, they would talk about baby names, and put the head phones on Jude's quickly growing stomach so that the little Harrison could hear it's mama's music.

Jude still wasn't whole, but she was getting there. She still missed Tommy terribly, but she knew she had to be strong for herself, but more importantly for her baby, the baby that both she and Sadie had come to love in the past 2 months. Instead of crying, she would pour her heart and soul into song after heart wrenching song about Tommy and how he'd made her feel. She hadn't heard a thing from him since the night before he had left, and late at night she still caught herself wondering what he was doing, if he was happy, or as miserable as her. I hope so, you deserve it Tommy. She turned over in bed quickly trying to stop the tears in her eyes from pouring out, she almost succeeded but one silent tear slid down her face and onto her pillow.

Tommy was sitting in his room at Kim's ranch and had just finished watching Jude's concert, she hadn't looked like his Jude, she was pale, and she looked kinda chubby, but she was still beautiful. To him she'd always be beautiful no matter what. Tommy glanced down at the piece of paper In his hands, he had been working on a song for the past 2 days and he thought to himself

TommyT: I wish I could sing this song to her, just so she'd know that I haven't forgotten about her, and that I'm doing this for her. Then he had an idea, I can record it here, I have my equipment and I'll send it to the radio stations, they'll never know where I am, and Jude can hear how much I still love her, but I need her to move on.

Tommy spent the rest of the evening and night recording his song in the mini studio he had set up for himself in one of the guest bedrooms. He was sitting at the soundboard and held the final bootleg copy of his song in his hand.

Tommy: Here's my song Jude, I hope you hear it.

Tommy left and drove to the nearest post office, he walked up to the counter and said "Hi I'd like to send this to the nearest national radio station" The man gave him all the information he needed and Tommy paid him. "How fast will this get there"?

Man: Over night is an extra 10$

Tommy hands him a 10 and say's "thanks".

Tommy made his way back "home" He still couldn't quite think of it as home. He went to bed early that day, and couldn't wait for the next day when he hoped his song would be played on the radio.

Jude was laying down the next evening listening to the radio, Sadie had just gone out to get her chunky munky ice cream, because Jude was having a craving. Jude was thinking to herself how much of a good sister Sadie really was.

JudeT: I wouldn't be able to get through this without her, she really has come through for me, and my baby. I know we've had our differences over the years, but she's here for me when it really counts and she has completely waited on me hand and foot since she joined the tour, I'm really lucky to have a sister like her.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard "His" name.

Radio: Well guess who popped up with a new single almost 4 months after he disappeared somewhere in the states, yes that is right folks, little Tommy Q formerly of Boyz Attack apparently sent out this bootleg copy of his new song "Hate me"

Here you go, call in and tell me what you think the number is --. (hate me by blue October)

There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain

An ounce of peace is all I want for you. will you never call again?

And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?

And will you never try to reach me? it is I that wanted space

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with

The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again

In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night

While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight

You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate

You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take

So I'll drive so damn far away that I never cross your mind

And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways

Yeah ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave

Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made

And like a baby boy I never was a man

Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand

And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"

Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be

And then she whispered "how can you do this to me?"

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways

Yeah ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

Radio: Well you have to wonder who that number is going out to. Well Tommy Q who was Jude Harrison's producer until his mysterious disappearance, has been in hiding since May, but we hope he comes back, and produce's some more great hits by the one and only rock princess herself. Since were on the subject of Jude Harrison, here is her hit single "Skin" (Skin by Alexz Johnson)

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
But never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Jude and Tommy were both listening to that same station and though they were a thousand miles apart, each cried. Both of them crying because they knew the other wanted them to get on with their lives, and one cried because she knew she never would, no matter how much she tried.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie walks into her and Jude's hotel room with 2 cartons of chunky munky ice cream, and 2 box's of pop tarts, The room is dark and for a moment she thought Jude had been sleeping but then she heard a whimper.

Sadie turns on a lamp and looks toward the bed where she saw a lumpy figure

Sadie: Jude? Sweetie what's wrong?

Jude: He wrote a song about me Sadie, he wants me to hate him, how can I hate him? Even after everything he's done to me, this baby, hell even you, I still love him, I always will. What's wrong with me?

Sadie: Jude, nothing is wrong with you, he is your soul mate, it is totally normal for you to love him, in fact I'd be more worried about you if you didn't love him.

Jude sniffed "really"?

Sadie smiled "really".

Sadie: Now scoot over and let's dig into the chunky munky that is currently melting.

Jude and Sadie began eating their ice cream while watching a chick flick on HBO, Jude said something to Sadie and Sadie jokingly throws a scoop of ice cream at her, Jude looks down and says "Omg I can't believe you just did that" and starts laughing.

Sadie: Ok Jude, enough. We need to go get some dinner, not just ice cream.

Jude: Oh do we have to? It's so good. As Jude rubs her stomach

Sadie just laughs and say's "yes really, now change your shirt and meet me down stairs ok".

Jude: Ok, be down in a minute.

Sadie leaves the room and a few moments later Jude gets up and begins to change her clothing, she takes off the shirt covered in ice cream and is putting a hoodie on in place of it when someone opens the door, All Jude hears is a "Oops" I'm so sorry Jude, and then someone's gasp.

Jude quickly pulls the hoodie the rest of the way down over her very round belly. She looks towards the door and she sees Kwest standing there with a look of pure shock on his face.

Kwest: Jude, are you pr…preg…pregnant?

Jude put her head down and nodded her head yes.

Kwest didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words, how, when, who?

Jude started to cry and Kwest came over and put his arms around her "Hey Jude, come on, don't cry please"? I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business but I was just so shocked, I mean your only 17 and I didn't even know you were dating anybody"

Jude: I'm not

Kwest: What? With a very confused look on his face

Jude: Kwest, if I tell you this it has to be in complete confidence, I mean complete, the only people who know are me, Sadie, and now you, if I tell you everything.

Kwest: Jude, you know you can tell me anything, who am I going to tell?

Jude: Tommy

Kwest's eyes got a little wider, why would you care if Tommy knew?

Then it finally hit him "oh my god, it's his isn't it"?

Jude nodded and said "yes, but it isn't how your thinking".

Jude: We love each other, well we did I guess. She starts to tear up again

Kwest: Oh no you don't no tears till you tell me what the hell is going on here Jude.

Jude took a deep breath, and started from the beginning, finishing with the picture of her ultrasound she had gotten yesterday but had not been able to share with anyone but Sadie, isn't it beautiful Kwest? That's mine and Tommy's baby, I might want to hate Tommy right now, but I can't. I love him too much, I'll always love him. He's the father of my child, and my soul mate.

Kwest slowly trying to take in all of the information she had given him sat back and sighed. "Jude, I don't know what you and Tommy have gotten yourselves into, but I know it is going to end in heart break".

Jude: Trust me Kwest I know you are just trying to help, but there is no way I could ever feel worse than I did the moment that I found the letter Tommy left me, and then found out I had to have this baby by myself, well that Is a lie, Sadie has been amazing, she is the best sister I could ever have, and I'm blessed to have her, and my little angel. I don't know what I'm going to do after the tour, but I wont raise my baby in the limelight, and I won't have people calling it an "accident" or the product of scandal. He or she is going to be completely accepted, and I'll do anything I have to make it right.

Kwest was seeing a while other side of Jude tonight, he had noticed her becoming much more serious, and keeping to her self but he never thought this was the reason why, but the fact of the matter was that she was one of his best friends, and she trusted him enough to tell him the truth, so he would respect her wishes about not saying anything to anyone, but eventually he knew if it came down to it, Tommy had a right to know, and he was going to find out one way or another.

She had used tears on him thinking he was a fool. Well I showed her thought Tommy to himself. He was standing in the kitchen area of Kim's house, where just minutes ago he had told her he wanted a paternity test to determine if he was really Christopher's father or not. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, he did but something just didn't feel right. A part of him wanted to just forget it and be a good father, but another part wanted so badly for her to admit that he was right and that he was not Christopher's father, then he could run home to Jude and beg for her forgiveness. He wondered what she was doing at that moment, it was her 18th birthday, the day they had waited for with such excitement and fear but good fear, like the kind when you are on a roller coaster and you know you'll be ok, but you have those butterflies anyways. He could picture her in his head she would have just finished her tour and was probably at a party thrown by Darius's to welcome her and SME home and to celebrate her birthday. Her last two songs had hit #1 while she was on tour, so they would have a lot to celebrate. How Tommy wished he could be apart of it, but he couldn't, this was his life now.

Jude was in her bedroom looking in her vanity mirror with disgust.

Jude: SADIE! SADIE come here!

Sadie comes running into the room, ok Jude try this one, as she hands Jude yet another dress.

Jude: grunting with frustration it's no use Sadie, none of them will fit, I'm a total cow.

Sadie: Jude your 4 and a half months pregnant, your not a cow, you're a mother.

Jude: You try telling that to my boss Sades, if I walk in with this mini beach ball attached to my belly, it's going to be apocalyptic. Ughhh, I quit, ok forget it, I'm wearing my sweats and a hoodie.

Sadie sighing: No your not, ok we still have 4 hours right?

Jude: Yeah, so?

Sadie: ok, since you can't exactly be seen in the maternity section at the mall, I'll hurry and pick up something that will hide the belly better ok.

Jude: Smiles at her sister, thanks sadie you really are a life saver.

Sadie: I know, now hurry up and take a shower, when I get back we need to move, like now!

By the time Sadie gets back Jude is showered, make-uped, and shoed, but asleep on her bed. For a moment Sadie didn't want to wake her up, she knew Jude was exhausted she had just come back from a 4 month tour while being 4 months pregnant, and hadn't really had time to catch her breath, but luckily they had both decided that she was going to take a break after tonight, her contract was up on her 18th birthday which just so happened to be today, and then Jude was going to decide if she wanted to leave, or stay and raise her little girl here or not. Yup, Jude was going to be having a beautiful baby girl, the doctor had just told her and Jude two days before and Jude could hardly contain her excitement. For some reason whenever she pictured herself being a mother, it was to a beautiful little girl with her eyes, and Tommy's gorgeous dark brown hair. Sadie could tell that Jude had matured a lot over the past 4 and a half months, she'd had to. She just hoped her sister could handle what was in store for her and her child.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude walked into G major for the first time in 4 months, for some reason it looked the same, but it felt so different. Before when she would walk in, she'd have that instant feeling of not wanting to be there because she'd rather be sleeping, but then she'd see Tommy and he'd tell her it was time to get to work and she'd forget everything but him, and her and their music. Now, everywhere she looked she just felt sad. It wasn't a part of her heart anymore she felt no joy. In that moment she knew she could give this up and be ok, if that was what she had to do, she could do it. Well she hadn't thought she'd survive being away from Tommy for 4 months while she was on tour, and he was supposed to be in California, but she'd survived almost 5 months, she was surviving now. She was an adult Jude could hardly believe it. She thought back to when she was 16 and couldn't wait to be 18 thinking that when she was finally legal her and Tommy could be together and they wouldn't have anything to worry about, she smiled. Funny how life works out.

Darius: And if it isn't the lady of the hour, Miss Jude Harrison, Darius is saying from the stage

**Jude was having a flash back of her album release party the night her and Tommy had gotten together.**

Darius: I'd like to thank all of you for coming here this evening to help celebrate and congratulate Jude Harrison and all of G major in the successful completion of Jude's second album, I have high hopes for her, and I don't think she will disappoint, so without further adieu lets hear it for Jude Harrison and her producer Tom Quincy.

The room is filled with the thundering sound of hundreds of people clapping and cheering for Tommy and Jude.

They both stand and make their way to the stage where Darius is still standing. Jude walks up first and takes the mic.

Jude: Wow, You all have no idea how much of my heart, soul, and spirit has went into this second album, not to mention Tommy's. I could not have done any of this without my rock, my inspiration, Tommy.

Tommy: Jude's music is inside of her, and all she needed from me was a little bit of nudging in the right direction, she could have done it without me, but I'm happy she didn't have to.

Tommy and Jude look into each other's eyes across the room as the whole room erupts in applause

**end of flashback**

Jude is up on stage now, she is wearing a black dress very loose in the front, and makes her belly almost un noticeable, the fact that she had her guitar in front of her helped a lot too. She decided that she would sing her song My Happy Ending. (My happy ending by Avril Lavigne)

So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh  
Oh Oh, Ohhh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

chorus  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh Oh,so much for my happy ending Oh Oh  
Oh Oh,

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you Im difficult  
but so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the sht that you do, (All the sht that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

chorus  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.

Oh Oh,so much for my happy ending Oh Oh  
oh oh,so much for my happy ending oh oh  
Oh Oh,Oh Oh,Ohhhhh

Jude walks off the stage as every one applauds her song and performance. Jude thought to herself, what all these people don't know is that they won't hear another song from me, and that by this time tomorrow I'm going to be in a whole other place.

The next morning Jude was sleeping when she heard an annoying noise and opened her eyes and realized that her phone was ringing. Jude reached over and answered the phone while glancing at her alarm clock, which was still set for 7:30am. The clock now read 5:46am. Jude growled into the phone.

Jude: Hello?

…….

Jude: Hello? If this is some sicko who likes to breath deep over the phone, call up someone else freak.

Jude was about to hang up the phone when a thought shot into her head like a bullet.

Jude: Tommy?

There was a small noise at the other end of the phone, Jude thought someone would talk but all she ended up hearing was the dial tone. She curled up in bed and let herself cry for the first time in a while and actually felt better for it.

JudeT: Maybe the song is right, sometimes you just gotta cry. She turned over and tried to get back to sleep but knew she would lie awake for the next few hours.

By 8am Jude was up, dressed, and ready to go into G Major for her meeting with Darius. Sadie was at her college finishing her paper work with the dean and getting everything in order for her transfer to UCLA in the spring semester, she had already missed the deadline for the fall and would help Jude get everything ready for the baby before returning to school in January. It was September 29th and Jude was going to be telling Darius that she was leaving the music industry, for good.

Jude walked into G Major with a heavy heart. This was her home for the past 3 years and she was about to leave it forever. This was a different G Major then she had seen last night, this was the one that she had had her heart broken in, but she had also made sweet powerful music with the man she loved. She started to second guess herself, am I really going to be able to leave this place behind for good?

JudeT: You have to

With that Jude walked into Darius's office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Darius was sitting at his desk with a look of contentment thinking that she was coming in to sign her new contract that would keep her chained to Darius for the next 3 years, but what was about to happen, he certainly didn't expect.

Darius: Well Jude I had my lawyer draw everything up yesterday and if you want to look over everything for a few moments, I can leave you alone.

Jude: I'm not signing Darius.

Darius: Laughs, ok Jude I tell you what, your right. You deserve more than what I'm paying you, I'll give you a 100,000$ increase in salary a year, you've made me a lot of money, you deserve it.

Jude: Darius I don't think you are understanding, I'm not signing any contract. I'm not coming back to work for you.

Darius continued to stare at Jude as though she were speaking in tongue.

Darius: What do you mean your not coming back to work for me? Are you joining another record company?

Jude: No, I've decided that the music biz is not for me, and I'm moving away from here with my sister.

Darius looked completely baffled, and as though he could be knocked over with a feather at any moment.

Jude: Are you ok, you're not looking so hot.

Darius: No Jude, I'm not ok, not when my best client tells me that she's leaving and not coming back to work for me, because "The music biz is not for her". So to answer your question, NO I'm NOT OK!

Darius screamed the last bit at her but Jude never faltered. She was sticking to her guns on this issue and that was the end of it.

Jude: I'm sorry Darius, I knew that you would not be happy about this decision which is why I've waited until now to tell you but I'm not going to change my mind and there is no amount of money that could persuade me. I'm leaving today, and I will not be coming back, I'm sorry.

With that Jude walked from Darius's office and G Major and the life she had lived for the last 3 years.

Tommy was sitting in the living room of Kim's house watching the news and trying his hardest not to think of Jude. He thought back to this morning when he had made the mistake of calling her.

Flashback

Tommy had been sleeping pretty soundly when he had a dream that had shaken him so bad, he woke up soaking wet in a cold sweat. He glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand 5:46am he had to call her, just to hear her voice.

Tommy picked up the phone and dialed the number, his fingers felt odd dialing a number that was still remembered in the back of his mind, but had not been used in so long. At first she didn't answer and Tommy's heart began beating faster,

TommyT: Oh god what if his dream had come true, what would he do?

Jude picked up on the 6th ring, he had never heard such a sweet sound as her irritated voice coming though over the line.

Jude: Hello?

Tommy was about to say something when he thought to himself, what the hell am I going to say to her? I'm sorry I walked out on you? Sorry to call so early but I thought you were dead? He hesitated and decided to hang up, but before he could he heard her angry voice coming through the phone once more.

Jude: If this is some sicko who likes to breath deep over the phone, call up someone else freak.

Tommy hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief, she was ok, that was all that mattered.

The dream that had shaken him awake from a sound sleep had been the most terrifying moments of his life.

Tommy's dream: Tommy and Jude had been sitting on the beach in California, watching a seagull swoop down into the ocean and pick up a fish, Tommy had his arms wrapped around Jude and his hands on her belly which was full and looked about ready to burst, they were smiling and watching a little girl of about 4 running up and down from where they were sitting in the sand back to the ocean where the water would lap at her ankles making her squeal in glee. Tommy looked down at a close to 9 months pregnant Jude and said "Wow, I thought the happiest day of my life was when I woke up next to you for the first time, but now I realize that I was wrong, this is the happiest day of my life Jude, watching you and our little girl here at the beach, just enjoying each other". Jude looked up at Tommy and smiled, but when she had opened her mouth to speak, no sound came out. She had a look of utter confusion on her face like something hurt, but she didn't know what, or why. Tommy had a look of concern on his face and said "Jude, honey what's wrong" Jude tried to speak again but nothing came out, the scene around him changed and the beach, the ocean, and the little girl disappeared Tommy glanced back down at Jude and saw pain and confusion in her beautiful blue eyes, "What's wrong Jude, what's going on"? Jude started to choke, like there was someone's hands around her throat, she kept choking and gasping for air and Tommy frantically tried to help her to breath, but she still choked and gasped until she finally let out one last gasp for air, her clear blue eyes clouded over with a milky haze and started to turn black, Tommy started screaming for her to come back, to breath, but nothing worked, Jude was gone, her body hung lifelessly in his hands as he cried and cried.

That was when Tommy had opened his eyes and awaked in a cold sweat.

End of flashback

Tommy knew that he shouldn't have called her it was a mistake for her, and a mistake for himself. He just loved her so much, and had to know that his dream was his imagination working over time. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her, sure they weren't together now, and may never be together again but as long as she was ok, his world was still whole ok that was a lie maybe not whole but the closest thing to whole that it could be without her in it. Kim, Christopher, and him would be going down to the hospital later today to have a blood test done to determine if he was in fact Christopher's biological father they should have the results in 4-8 weeks. He closed his eyes and for the first time since he was 12 prayed and asked god to please make the test negative, he knew that if it was he had a chance to ask for her forgiveness and be with her, but he knew that if it was positive his life would practically be over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you sooo much to ****cecapo3610****and ****Tanya50801****for your reviews. This is the first story I have published on here and it's good to know that atleast someone is reading this lol. I know it is a little rough but then again I have no idea how to post alot of this stuff. So I will post another chapter in a minute. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave me a review. I appreciate constructive critisism as well. ThanksAdrienne  
**

Jude and Sadie were sitting on the couch in the living room of Jude's new apartment. They had just finished painting the inside of the apartment and putting the furniture back in. They were completely exhausted and had a fan blowing directly on them, they're legs propped up on the coffee table that Jude had picked out at a yard sale the week before. Sadie looked over at Jude and started laughing Jude looked over at her sister and raised an eyebrow.

Jude: Ok Sadie, why are you laughing like a maniac? What is it Sadie?

After Sadie hadn't answered the first time.

Sadie: Jude go look in the mirror

Jude got up and waddled to the bathroom, it wasn't as easy for her to get around anymore now that she was 6 and a half months pregnant. She made it to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror, she noticed that Sadie had been laughing because of a giant spot of white paint on her forehead and another pink dot on her chin, she looked like a moron and started laughing at herself. Just then she doubled over in pain, Sadie seeing this runs to the bathroom and asks Jude what is wrong as she tries to support her weight and her own.

Jude has tears in her eyes as she looks up at Sadie and say's "Something is wrong, It's too early Sadie".

Sadie just nods with tears in her own eyes as she dials 911 on her cell phone.

911 Operator: 911 do you have an emergency?

Sadie: My sister seems to be in labor, but she's not even 7months along.

911 Operator: Ok just try and keep her calm, I'm dispatching an ambulance right now.

Sadie: Please hurry, I don't know what to do. She sobs

Jude opened her eyes and heard an annoying beeping noise, it was faint but still loud enough to where she couldn't quite sleep any longer. She glanced over and realized that it was a fetal monitor.

JudeT: Oh god, my baby, is my baby ok?

Jude looked down at her other side and smiled as she saw her sister sleeping with her head on Jude's bed and Jude's hand in hers.

Jude squeezed Sadie's hand a little until she began to stir.

Sadie: Jude, are you ok?

Jude smiled, "I'm fine Sadie, I think, I mean am I"?

Jude looked a bit confused.

Sadie: Your doctor came in about an hour ago and said that you were going to be fine, and that the baby was fine too. You went into premature labor but they gave you some medicine to stop it. It kicked in a while ago and your labor stopped and you'll be able to go home later today if you feel up to it.

Jude started to cry first it was silent tears streaming down her face, which turned into body wracking sobs. Sadie concerned sat on Jude's bed next to her and held her.

Sadie: Honey what's wrong? They said you and the baby are ok?

Jude: I know, I'm just so happy.

Jude is starting to calm down and starting to breath normally. Sadie was confused, one moment her sister was fine and the next she was having a nervous break down, I guess it's all the hormone changes. 2 and half more months, she told herself.

Later that day Jude was lying in bed writing a song, she had a lot of inspiration that day, and she wanted to write a song about being pregnant. The doctor had told her that she needs plenty of rest, and water and that she wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting. The reason she had went into premature labor was probably due to excessive movement and the heat of California was such a difference from Canada her body wasn't used to it yet. Her and Sadie hadn't hired a moving company because they didn't want anyone knowing where they were going. Jude planned to disappear in the states and didn't want anyone to even have a clue as to where she might be and certainly didn't want the press finding her at any point in time especially now that she was huge and there was no way to hide her pregnancy. They had moved all of their furniture themselves, and had driven for 3 days to sunny California. Jude wanted to live in a small town just an hour from LA named Briarwood so that her and Sadie could visit each other easily. It was a small town with a population of just under 10,000 and a big beautiful lake that went for miles and miles. When she woke up every morning she could smell the water and pine trees and see the dew that clung to her windows. Jude was content here it was quiet, peaceful. There were no paparazzi to deal with, or recording contracts, touring, Tommy.

Just Jude, Sadie, and nature until Sadie left in January to finish school in LA. Jude had just gotten her GED in the mail, she'd taken the test about a month ago and passed. She couldn't have exactly went back for her senior year in her condition though she did miss the thought of her senior year of high school. There was so much she was going to miss, but those were the consequences for her choices, and she wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. She was ok where she was at and she didn't need her other life, she had a new role in her life. Being a grown up, and a mother.

Jude got up from the bed and walked downstairs, Sadie had hardly let Jude get out of bed since she had gotten home because she was scared to death that Jude would go into labor again, so Jude snuck out while Sadie was watching her Soap operas on TV. She walked into the kitchen and decided to get something cool to drink and drink it out on the back porch, which was right by the lake. Jude walked outside and sat down on her porch and placed a hand on her swollen belly, glancing out at the lake which was sparkling like a diamond at that moment, the sun was going down behind the mountains and she hadn't been that content since before Tommy left.

Jude: Your going to be ok Jude, you're going to be just fine.

Tommy was in town picking up some groceries that Kim had asked him to get on his way out to the hospital to get the results of the blood test that He and Christopher had taken 2 months before. There was a ton of stuff on the list so he was at the grocery store for a good 2 hours by the time he left and had gotten to the hospital he had been gone for almost 3 and a half hours, he walked into the lab and gave them his name and showed his I.D. they gave him the test results in a manila envelope and Tommy waited until he was back in the truck before he opened the envelope. Tommy took a deep breath knowing that what he held in his hands would determine the rest of his life. He opened the envelope slowly being careful not to rip anything, he found what he was looking for on the second page the 3rd line down.

There is a 89.5 possibility that Thomas Quincy is not the biological father of Christopher Quincy. What this means is that since the test was so inconclusive which doesn't usually happen, the results are usually in the 90's means that the biological father would have to be someone related closely to Thomas Quincy.

Tommy re read the papers in his hands until the lines started to blur together and he felt a wetness on his cheeks, he realized he had been crying. He didn't know if they were tears of joy, fear, or sadness. He hadn't wanted to be Christopher's father, but didn't even consider the possibility that Keith and Kim had been lying to him. Why? Why would they possibly do that, and then it dawned on him. Money.

TommyT: Your loaded, and your big brother has always been jealous of you, so him and Kim got together and decided they would pretend that Chris was mine, and I'd pay child support for their kid. They had made an idiot out of him, and he let them. He could hardly believe it. He was going to kill Keith when he saw him. They were the reason Jude hated him and would never forgive him for leaving.

Tommy drove 100 all the way back to Kim's house but when he pulled into the drive he noticed neither Kim nor Keith's vehicles were in the driveway or in front of the house. Tommy jumped out of the truck and ran inside, what he saw shocked him beyond words. Every piece of furniture that he had moved in, in the past 6 months was gone. There was nothing left here but pointless useless things. The couches, TV, microwave, paintings, hell even the beds were gone. He couldn't believe it. He finally understood now. They took everything they could sell and left together, they knew I'd find out today and that I'd be pissed so they got out of town as fast as possible.

TommyT: How could he? He's my brother. I should mean more to him than some woman!

Tommy knew that wasn't true, his brother had always been bad from the start. He got into drugs when they were younger, was in AA by the time Tommy had joined Boyz Attack and had dropped out of school his Freshman year of high school. The point was that Keith only looked out for #1, Keith.

Tommy walked upstairs and picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a long time.

Tommy sighed, god I hope they can forgive me

The phone rang 3 times before someone answered.

Person: Hello?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys i'm so happy you guys like my story! Lol I had alot of fun writing it. I will probably post about 2 chapters a day because I have it written up I just want to give everyone a chance to read it. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming!**

Tommy unknowingly held his breath as he recognized the voice at the other end of the line.

Tommy: Kwest, man you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice.

Kwest: Tommy? Is that you?

Tommy: Yeah, it's been a long time.

Kwest: What do you want?

Tommy was kind of hurt to hear the irritation in Kwest's voice. He knew everyone would be mad at him but he thought that his best friend would at least be somewhat happy to hear from him.

Tommy: I just wanted to see how you and everyone else were?

Kwest hearing the plea in Tommy's voice softened a bit.

Kwest: Did you want to see how "everyone was" Or Jude?

Tommy: Everyone of course but Jude too. How is she Kwest, I mean really?

KwestT: I can't tell him that she's having his baby, I promised Jude I wouldn't, gosh why do I have to be in the middle of this thing, it's too much drama.

Tommy's voice broke Kwest out of his wandering thoughts

Tommy: Kwest, what is it, is she ok, oh no what's wrong why aren't you answering me?

Kwest: T chill man, Jude is fine the last I heard, so why are you calling really T?

Tommy: I'm coming back, wait before you say anything I already know ok, I can't expect her to take me back after I just took off, and I can't put a lot of pressure on her because it isn't fair but if there is anything that I've learned while I was gone it is that I love Jude more than anything in the world and I'll do anything to get her back, anything.

Kwest and Tommy talked for a few more minutes, and then hung up.

Tommy would be flying in tomorrow morning and Kwest would come and pick him up from the airport. Tommy couldn't wait. Something that Kwest had said stuck in the back of his mind though. What did he mean by Jude was fine "the last that he had heard". Shouldn't he know? What if she wouldn't talk to him? He deserved it he knew but maybe she'd let him explain and would understand that he was doing it for them, and that they really were better off for it, now he had nothing in his past that could stop them from being together, everything would be out in the open. That night Tommy got his first night of good sleep since he had left and fell into a deep sleep where all he saw was Jude's smiling face.

Tommy stared out the window of the plane thinking to him self about everything that had happened in almost 7 months time. He had finally gotten to be with Jude, his soul mate, his forbidden love. He'd learned he had a child with his ex, Lost Jude, went to live with Kim and Christopher, found out that they had lied and that he wasn't his, and took off with all of his stuff, and now he was coming home. Would Jude forgive him? She had to. Right? He wasn't worried about Darius, or Kwest, he knew they'd forgive him, Darius would probably be hard on him for a while, but he would give him his job back. Kwest was already beginning to forgive Tommy, he was his best friend besides Jude, and knew he had to have had a good reason for leaving.

The flight attendant over the intercom interrupted Tommy's thoughts.

Intercom: Please fasten your seat buckles and prepare for landing, and thank you for flying with Canadian Airlines. Have a nice day.

Tommy fastened his belt and waited for the moment he had been waiting for to come.

Tommy was making his way through the airport terminal looking around when he spotted a familiar face. Tommy smiled and walked over and gave Kwest a hug, He seemed a little taken aback by this but hugged Tommy back.

Tommy hadn't realized how much he actually missed everyone until he was in the middle of Montana, and had no one to talk to, or laugh with. Kwest helped Tommy with his luggage, which wasn't much considering Kim and Keith had taken practically everything not nailed down, but Tommy didn't care. It was a small price to pay for freedom. Tommy and Kwest were on their way to the holiday inn. Tommy had sold his apartment a few months back so he would have to be staying at a hotel until he could find an apartment or house he liked. Tommy and Kwest began taking his luggage to his room and when they finally sat down on Tommy's bed after 10 minutes of lugging suitcases up 3 flights of stairs both were out of breath.

Kwest: You leave for 7 months and come back with more than you left with.

Tommy: You're telling me, and most of what I had was stolen anyways.

Kwest raised an eyebrow at Tommy. He just shook his head.

Tommy: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Kwest decided that it was time for him to go, Tommy told him he would meet him at the studio tomorrow morning. Kwest looked back at Tommy as though wanting to tell him something, but instead just turned back around and kept walking. Once he got back to his car he sat down in the drivers seat and put his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he thought to himself. How am I going to tell Tommy that Jude is gone, and that she isn't coming back?

The next day Kwest was in studio A working on some beats when he heard a whole lot of noise coming from the middle of the studio, he knew what that meant, Tommy was back and ready to cause some trouble. Kwest got up and walked out just in time to see Darius and Liam walking out of their offices.

Liam: Well if it isn't the magician, go ahead Tommy make me disappear from what I hear you're quite good at it.

Tommy: As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather get to work on D on getting my job back.

Darius: oh, so that is why your back? What makes you think I'm going to give you your job back? As far as I know you're the reason I lost my biggest client.

Tommy: I'm sorry D ok, I had some things I had to deal wi…wait, what? Who is your biggest client?

Darius: Like you don't know. Jude? Blonde hair, 5'5, loves to verbally attack you by song? Ringing any bells?

Tommy just has a look of pure shock on his face, what did all this mean?

Tommy: How did you lose Jude? Like she went to another label?

Darius: No, like she quit the music biz, said that "it's just not for her" I tried to talk her out of it, but by the time I'd gotten to her house, her and Sadie were already gone. Neighbor said they packed up and left right after Jude left the studio. I don't know where she is, or what she's doing but I'm pretty sure she won't be coming back. Whatever you did T you did a number on that girl.

Tommy trying to take in what he was hearing felt numb. Jude was really gone, He didn't know what to do. He had ruined his only chance at true happiness by trying to do the noble thing and go play daddy for a few months. What had he done?

Mason Fox was just putting the finishing touches on the last song on his 1st album. He couldn't believe it. 1 year ago he was just a regular guy with big dreams, today he was the last instant star, had his first tour, and 1st album under his belt, and now he was living in Los Angeles, California. He was the biggest artist G Major's California label had ever had. At first when Darius had suggested that he start working out in La Mason had thought he'd lost his mind but now that he'd been out there for a few months he was really happy with the decision. He already had 2 #1 singles and his album hadn't even been released yet. Sure he missed Toronto and his friends but Darius had been right about Jerry, the guy that was running this G Major for Darius had a knack for finding the great music in people and bringing it out. Another great thing about California was the bars, the gay bars to be exact. Mason had just visited his first gay bar last weekend and it had been a lot of fun. He hadn't been Mason Fox "Instant Star" he'd just been a regular guy, he didn't have to pretend to be straight to sell records.

He hadn't yet come out to anyone, well anyone except Jude, but she was gone. Not like she'd tell anyone anyway. God he missed her. She had this ability to walk into a room and brighten anything and everything in it, she was like a breath of fresh air when you were suffocating. She had truly been his best friend and he knew in a way she always would be but they had grown apart. Literally, Mason had been on tour when she'd left G Major, and then by the time he got back she'd already left Toronto and now he didn't know where she was. He hadn't seen or heard from her since before he started his tour. Something was wrong though, that he knew. Jude lived for her music and he just couldn't understand what could have happened to make her go running for the hills so to speak. Whatever it was she had chosen to close up and deal with it herself. He knew that even 10 years down the road if one of them needed something from the other, they'd be there without a second thought, it's just what best friends did.

Jude had been sleeping when she heard Sadie get up and start her day, she was such a morning person and Jude was the exact opposite. Jude had been up until 2am the night before writing a song, she'd felt the baby move for the first time and was so excited she wanted to write a song about her pregnancy. So when Sadie popped her head into Jude's room an hour later experience had her catching the shoe thrown at her a mere inches from her face.

Sadie: Good morning to you too Jude.

Jude groaned: Morning? You call this morning? It's still dark outside Sade, that is not morning.

Sadie: Overcast, get up.

Jude: come on Sadie, have some sympathy for your poor 7 months pregnant sister, I need I mean, we, we need sleep.

Sadie: All you do is sleep. 10 minutes Jude, I'm serious 10 minutes and then your breakfast goes in the trash.

Jude yelling to Sadie as Sadie walks from the room: So not nice, threatening me with food, like I care.

9 and a half minutes later sure enough Jude made her way to the kitchen table, she scowled at Sadie and Sadie smiled and served her breakfast.

Sadie: See that wasn't so bad now was it Jude? I don't know why we have to go through this every morning.

Jude: Sorry mom.

Sadie and Jude just laugh at each other.

Jude: hey by the way, I want to know what you think of this new song I wrote last night ok?

Sadie: Ok hurry up.

Jude walked over and got her guitar and started singing the song she had been writing the night before. Someday(Iwill understand by Britney Spears)

Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth,In me  
And tell me somebody's watching  
Over me  
And that is all Im praying is that

Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what He's done to me  
Oh but maybe someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby

Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody's watching  
Over you  
And that is all Im praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what He does to you  
Oh but maybe someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No moment,will be more than true  
than the moment, I look at you

It's in you  
You'll see somebody's watching  
Over you  
And that is all I pray is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what He does to you  
Oh but maybe someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby...  
You'll see it all in your baby...  
You'll see it all in my baby...  
You'll see it all in your baby...

Sadie: Wow Jude that was beautiful, I'm actually tearing up.

Jude just smiled at Sadie, thanks, If I ever get back in the studio that is going to be my first song.

They finished eating and then Jude was irritable and Said.

Jude: Ok Sadie what was so important that you had to wake me up at **glances at her watch** 7:30? Are you crazy?

Sadie: Jude you know that I have to go sign up for school today, I thought you were going to come with me? I don't know what to be in La all by myself.

Jude could see that Sadie was scared and she'd been taking care of her for the past 6 months so the least she could do was go with her to sign up for school.

Jude: Ok, let me get dressed and we'll go ok?

Sadie smiled: Thanks Jude.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I'm happy you are liking it so far. Here is another chapter for my loyal readers lol. Keep reading and reviewing.adrienne**

Jude had her hair hidden in a hat, and was wearing a black hoodie and some blue jeans. She didn't think she looked too recognizable in the outfit she was wearing besides she had been off the radar for about 3 months now so she was probably the last thing on anyone's mind. She hoped no one recognized her, she didn't' want to deal with the publicity. Sadie was inside the school talking to the dean and Jude was bored, she'd been waiting for almost an hour so she left Sadie a message on her cell telling her to call her when she was done. Jude was walking around downtown when she saw a starbucks. She had been craving coffee forever but couldn't have the caffeine so she decided to go in and have a cup of hot chocolate and a huge brownie.

JudeT: Hey if I have to be fat, I might as well enjoy getting there right?

Jude walked up to the counter and had her head down as she ordered she was still really paranoid about being recognized by a fan, that's just what I need she thought, "hey your Jude Harrison, wow your like really big now, what happened" oh your pregnant, by who? Yeah no thanks she thought. She was waiting at the end of the counter top for her hot chocolate when she heard a familiar males voice "Oh my god, Jude? Is that really you"?

Jude turned around, she could hardly believe who she was seeing.

Jude: Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever! She ran to give Mason a hug but awkwardly her stomach gets in the way. She had forgotten that she was hugely pregnant. She looked down at her stomach and back up and Mason who has a look of complete and utter shock on his face.

Mason: Ok we need to talk, now.

Jude and Mason walk out of the coffee shop for privacy, Mason's car is parked in front and he opens the passenger side door for Jude to get in and then runs over to his side and jumps in, he drives to the nearest park. The drive over was silent. Jude was thinking to herself about what she would say to Mason, her greatest fear has come true, someone from her past knows about her now, what was she going to do? Then she remembered that this was Mason, one of her best friends, he couldn't have changed that much and he surely wouldn't tell anyone if she asked him not to, right?

Jude and mason pull up to a park with many benches and swings, Mason gets out and comes around and helps Jude out of the car. They walk over to a bench that is hidden underneath a big tree. They sit down.

Mason: Ok Jude, so I was going to ask how you are, and what's new, but I can kind of see that.

Jude blushes deeply and looks at mason.

Jude: Mason you have no idea what I've went through in the last 7 months. She proceeded to tell him absolutely everything that had happened since the night of her album release party and the night he had left for his tour. Mason was in shock he could hardly believe it. That was a lot for anyone to go through in such a short amount of time, but it finally made sense to him, he knew something had to have been keeping Jude from her music, she just loved it too much to give it up for something stupid. Now he knew, she was doing it for her daughter. He couldn't believe that this girl he'd known who had such a vibrant smile and such inner warmth would be passing it on to a little girl of her own now.

Mason: Wow Jude, I don't even know what to say. Do you know what you are doing with your life? I mean why California?

Jude: I am going to stay where I live and take care of my daughter, I don't need Tommy I can do It myself. I chose California because this is where Sadie wanted to go to school and I wanted to be close enough to visit her whenever I wanted because she's all I have left. My mom took off a few months before my tour and my dad is off playing house with his mistress. Tommy took off to Montana, you were on tour, Jamie and I weren't really friends, Kat hates me, and Speid and I had broken up. So basically I was all alone, except for my sister, she has been amazing throughout this whole thing and now I can see her whenever I want but I'm still far enough away that I'm living my own life.

Mason: Wow you really have this thought out don't you?

Jude: yeah, but there are certain things that could happen and I don't have a clue what I'd do if they did.

Mason: Like what?

Jude: Like if someone found out where I was, and that I was about to have a baby, why I really left Toronto. That Tommy is my babies father. You know the usual

Mason smiled, that was his Jude, always making jokes even in a time like this.

Mason well you know I'm here for you no matter what Jude, I just wish you had been able to talk to me about this sooner. I hate the thought of you going through this for 7 months by yourself.

Jude: well I wasn't necessarily by myself, but I know what you mean. I just couldn't risk anyone finding out, especially when I was 17, now that I'm 18 though, it wouldn't be too bad if people knew. I just hope no one finds out that Tommy had anything to do with this, I mean I know he's gone now and I know that he is somewhere in Montana, but I haven't talked to him since he left and he could have a whole new life for all I know. Besides, if Tommy wont come back because he loves me, then I don't want him back. It isn't going to be because I'm pregnant, it's going to be because he loves me and misses me and realizes that he made a mistake but to tell you the truth I don't really see that happening.

Jude said sadly.

Jude and Mason talked for a little while longer and then Sadie called Jude's cell. She had been gone for almost 2 hours and hadn't realized how long her and Mason had been talking. Jude told Mason she had to be going and Mason said he'd drive her. On the way over an uncomfortable silence came over them, they didn't know what to say to each other. Jude had this whole other life going on, and Mason was living in La a good hour's drive from her. She missed him but didn't know how to tell him.

Jude looked over at Mason with tears in her eyes.

Jude: Mason I've missed you so much, I just don't want to lose you again now that I have my best friend back.

Mason: Jude you couldn't lose me if you tried. I mean look we both left the country and ended up meeting up, I think fate decided a long time ago that we'd be good friends, best friends.

Jude smiled, Mason always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. Jude leaned over and gave mason a kiss on the cheek.

Jude: thank you, your such a good friend, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you. I mean that.

Jude gave Mason her number and address and told him he'd better write and call all the time, Mason said he would if Jude did the same. Sadie came over and helped Jude out of the car. They just stared at each other as Sadie and Jude walked away.

Jude: Bye Mason, I'm going to miss you don't forget to call and write, ok!

Mason: Of course Jude, bye. I miss you already.

Sadie who had been watching this interaction with glee had been thinking that Jude was finally over Tommy and that she was ready to move on with Mason. She had no preparation for what happened next.

Jude: Wow I'm going to miss him so much, just think if he wasn't gay maybe we would have ended up together instead of me and Tommy.

This snapped Sadie out of her thoughts.

Sadie: Gay? Like he likes boys?

Jude laughed, yes very good sadie, now we'll work on the meaning of lesbians.

Sadie just stood there in shock, Jude laughed so hard she thought she was going to go back into labor.

Jude: Sadie……your…..face…..oh that is so …..good.

Sadie: I'm happy you find this so funny Jude, but I used to have gaydar, and now it's like broken. Oh no, what if some of the guys I've dated were, you know G.A.Y.?

Jude just laughed harder. It had been such a good day, her sister was going to her dream school and she had seen mason whom she'd missed like crazy, who knows maybe we'll get close again, but whatever happens I'm happy we had this day together.


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost the end of January and Jude was 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant, she could hardly move but she had promised Sadie that since she had helped set up the nursery for her, Jude would in turn help Sadie move into her dorm at the school. Classes started in 2 days and Sadie was getting a late start on unpacking since Jude could barely help her. Mason had come to visit once a week since him and Jude had met up at the coffee shop and they talked on the phone almost every day, he really had become like a brother to her. Since Sadie was going to be busy with school they decided that Mason should be in the delivery room when Jude went into Labor, Mason was honored and couldn't wait he was so excited for her. Jude was making her final trip up the stairs at Sadie's Dorm, she almost dropped the small box she had in her hand but Mason ran behind her to push her up the final step. She was sweating and finally made it to Sadie's room, she had to sit down. Sadie and Mason looked at Jude who was breathing hard and then looked at each other.

Mason: Sadie, she doesn't look so good. I don't want her driving back home tonight by herself so I was thinking that if she can't stay here with you then she should stay at my place at least for tonight, so she can rest.

Sadie contemplated this.

Sadie: If it was anyone else I wouldn't trust them but since it is you I guess that is ok.

Mason: Wow you really trust me that much with her?

Sadie: chuckled, I trust that you like boys and wont try anything with my SISTER

Mason blushed: Oh about that, yeah Jude told you? Of course she told you you're her sister.

Mason realizing that he was babbling just smiled.

Mason: Ok it's settled then.

Jude: What's settled?

Neither Sadie nor Mason had noticed that Jude had joined the conversation until it was too late.

Mason: Oh um.. just that you should hangout at my apartment till tomorrow, you know get some rest.

Jude: Oh really? Was anyone going to talk to ME about this considering that it involves me?

Mason and Sadie just looked at each other.

Jude: Didn't think so. Look guys I appreciate you both looking out for me, but I'm a big girl, all grown up and I can take care of myself, so the next time you think that I'm too tired to drive home just ask me, I'm not going to put my daughter in danger just because I'm stubborn. By the way I think it's a good idea so can we please go get something to eat? I'm starving.

With that Jude walked out of the room leaving behind a stunned Mason and A sympathetic Sadie.

Sadie: She's all yours buddy. Mason started walking down the stairs to catch up with Jude, what have I gotten myself into he thought.

Tommy sat down at his soundboard in studio A. he was utterly exhausted. Jerry didn't believe in breaks, he believed in nervous breakdowns. Tommy rubbed a hand over his loudly growling stomach. It seemed to be crying out "Fooooood". I don't blame it Tommy thought.

TommyT: I haven't eaten all day, it's almost 5pm as it is, and I haven't had a break today to take a breath of fresh air. Jerry is a slave driver, I swear.

Tommy had been in California for almost 2 months, he'd been working himself to death and didn't need Jerry's help there but still Tommy was irritated that Darius had basically told Jerry that Tommy was on probation. His exact words were "Tommy so much as takes an extra minute on his lunch break he's out".

TommyT: Whatever, screw Darius. I can't believe He made me take this job out here, now I'm never going to find Jude. Jude that one word was in the back of his mind when he fell asleep and on the tip of his tongue when he woke up. He hadn't even realized how much he loved her until he came back for her and she was gone. Gone, where could she be? Her and Sadie didn't even like each other that much but they had ran off together somewhere. Why would she do it? Why would she just give up on her music career? Because of him? Kwest was a great producer and had been producing some of Jude's best songs so why couldn't she have stuck with him? God it was so frustrating not having the answers.

Tommy got up from the soundboard and walked into the small kitchenette area to make himself a sandwich and that's when he saw her. God she was beautiful, she had silky blonde hair that flowed down her back in loose curls, he couldn't see her face but he knew it was Jude, it couldn't have been anyone but Jude. No one else was able to take his breath away from him like that. The girl was walking out the back door towards a car with a guy in the drivers seat. The girl looked to be pretty big, but not in a fat way and just as Tommy was about to yell out Jude's name she was gone. He ran towards the door and out of it but by the time he made it out, the car was pulling away from the curb and into the traffic. She was gone. Could that have really been Jude, his Jude? No he thought to himself, that girl was a little on the round side and Jude had always been so slender. Maybe she had an eating problem since he left? Stop Quincy your giving yourself way too much to think about here. Tommy sighed and walked back into the studio for another night of work and no sleep. He was starting to get used to it, if he didn't sleep he couldn't dream about her and if he couldn't dream about her then he wouldn't miss her as much. Yeah right Tommy thought with a chuckle, you'll always miss her, always.

Jude was waiting outside of G Major studios in Mason's car, he had been inside for what seemed like forever "picking up paperwork".

JudeT: Come on Mason, what are you doing in there? I need to peeeee!

Jude tried to control her bladder but she knew that wasn't happening so she got out of the car and snuck inside the studio, no one seemed to be out and about so she thought she was in the clear until she heard a door open, she quickly ran from the bathroom she had just exited towards the back door she had come in through minutes before. She knew Mason would be mad if he found out she was moving around inside the studio, so she tip toed back towards the car, out of the corner of her eye she saw a man with dark hair and ocean blue eyes, before she could turn around and get a good look at the guy she heard a horn honk and saw mason in his car waiting for her. She forgot all about the man behind her and ran to catch up with mason.

Once Jude and Mason were on their way to his apartment Jude looked over at Mason who was sweating quite profusely. He looked really nervous for some reason and Jude couldn't figure it out. She was fine, she wasn't about to go into labor or anything so why did he look so terrified?

Jude: Mason, what's wrong?

Mason just stared at the windshield.

Jude: Ok, did I do something wrong? Why are you ignoring me and why do you look like you just saw a ghost?

Mason was thinking to himself. "how do I tell her? Oh by the way Jude I forgot to mention that the love of your life is my producer? Crap so stupid Mason, how could you have possibly forgotten to tell her?"

Mason: Ok Jude promise me that if I tell you this you wont freak out? I didn't want you going into premature labor again or anything so I might have put this on the back burner, but then I completely forgot and now I don't want you to hate me?

Jude just stared at Mason as he babbled.

Jude: Ok?

Mason took a breath of relief and then continued on.

Mason: Jude, Tommy is my producer.

Mason: Oh no, I'm sorry Jude but I was going to tell you after you told me everything but Sadie had told me how you were stressed out and went into labor too early and then I decided to wait till you had calmed down and then I totally forgot until just now. Please don't be mad at me.

Jude who had been staring blankly at the window for the past 5 minutes finally turned to Mason with tears slowly running down her cheeks.

Jude: how long Mason? How long has he been back?

Mason could see that this was killing Jude and he wanted to cut out his own tongue.

Mason: He's been my producer for about a month, but he's been back for 2 that I know of. I don't know where he was or why he came back, but he's back now. I'm so sorry Jude. Do you hate me?

Jude: Of course I don't hate you mason, it's just a lot of news to take in in such a short amount of time, I mean all this time I thought he'd been in Montana somewhere possibly with another woman and it turns out that he's your producer now. Oh that means he lives here. Oh my gosh.

Jude covered her mouth wit her hand, the man that she had seen in the studio, could it really have been Tommy? Suddenly she couldn't breath, Mason pulled the car to the curb when he saw that Jude was hyperventilating.

Mason: Oh no, I killed her, Jude are you ok?

Jude who was struggling to breath: Fine, just fine but I think I saw Tommy at the studio when you were inside, I was in the car waiting but I had to go to the bathroom and you were gone so long. I went inside and when I was sneaking out I saw a man out of the corner of my eye. Was it him?

Mason took a deep breath and let it out sadly: yes, it probably was Jude, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner.

Jude who had her breathing under control finally: yes, you should have told me sooner but I forgive you, I know you didn't do this on purpose, it just hurts so much Mason, even after all these months, it hurts.

Mason reached over and gave Jude a hug: I know Jude, I know.

Mason and Jude made it to Mason's apartment and spent the weekend together watching chick flicks, and eating junk food. Jude didn't want to drive all the way back to Briarwood and Mason got lonely in his big apartment all by himself so they decided that Jude should just stay there for awhile, until they didn't want to be around each other anymore. They drove to Briarwood together and picked up some clothes for Jude, and her emergency baby bag just in case. 1week had passed and Jude was so happy having Mason there, and being so close to Sadie she almost felt whole again but she knew she never would unless she had closure with Tommy, that was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep that night but was later awoken by a strong pain in her stomach. Jude rolled over and tried to find a more comfortable position but she had the pain again, this time it was worse and lasted longer.

Jude finally got up to go to the bathroom and she made it to the door before she felt a weird cold sensation and started to feel wet. She looked down and noticed that she was standing in a puddle.

Jude: Eww, ewww, oh no. MASON!

She yelled for Mason from her doorway, she yelled again when he didn't come fast enough. Mason as quick as possible ran from his room to Jude's in his pajama bottoms and nothing else.

Mason: Jude what is it? Are you ok?

Jude close to tears: No I think I'm having a baby.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't worry guys Tommy plays a significant role in this FF it just takes a little while for him to get here. I hope you enjoy the next part and thank you for reviewing they mean alot to me. So keep reviewing and I can't wait to post the rest.**

Kaitlyn Marie Harrison Quincy was born at 12:46pm on her daddy's birthday January 30th. She was 7 lbs 8 ounces, she had a full head of dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Jude had ever seen in her life. She held her daughter in her hands after a grueling 12 hours of labor and knew in her heart that every second of heartache and pain she had endured in the past 9 months was worth it, she looked into her baby girls eyes and knew that nothing would ever amount to what she had just experienced, her whole life had changed she couldn't be selfish anymore, everything she did now would have to be for her Kaitlyn, her beautiful Kaitlyn. Jude looked over at Mason who was asleep in a chair next to her bed, he had really come through for her. The whole time when Jude wanted to give up he was right there yelling and telling her that she couldn't and supported her 100. It's funny everyone that came into the room thought he was the babies father and well Jude didn't correct them, it was much easier than explaining the truth. Jude had already called Sadie and she would be there later in the day to give Jude a chance to rest. She couldn't believe it. She was a mother now, she looked down at her daughter and took a deep breath.

JudeT: She looks so much like him, she's beautiful.

Kaitlyn had been a good baby so far, she just gurgled and went back to sleep. Jude couldn't wait for the next chapter of her life to start and she knew it had begun when she had the beautiful little angel in her hands. Even if it meant going without Tommy, she missed him now more than ever, she was wondering if she had made the right decision to leave or not, she really didn't know. She wished he was there, holding her hand and looking at the daughter they had made out of love. He wasn't though, he was off at the studio, how could he be so close yet so far away? Just then Jude had the perfect Idea for a song. She put her baby back into her little incubator and leaned over to her night stand and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began writing lyrics down. About 2 hours later she had her full song and knew it would have been a hit if she had it recorded. She missed music so much she didn't know what to do, she couldn't exactly show back up in Toronto and ask for her job back, but she couldn't not sing anymore either. She didn't want to deal with all these thoughts so she went to sleep and didn't stir again until Sadie came to visit.

Sadie walked into Jude's hospital room and ran over to her little sister and gave her a huge hug.

Sadie: Wake up sleepy. Where's my neice?

Jude opened her eyes sleepily: She is in the nursery, I'll buzz a nurse and have them bring her out.

Jude did so and waited patiently for them to bring Kaitlyn to her room. Mason had woken up and the three of them shared mindless conversation until Kaitlyn was brought into the room. Sadie let out a small gasp.

Sadie: Oh my gosh Jude she's beautiful, she looks just like you and To….oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.

Sadie had a look of horror on her face.

Jude smiled at her sister: It's ok Sades that's the first thing I thought of too. She does look so much like him and I love her all the same, love her more than I thought was possible. Jude just sighed and stared at her new family. Sadie, Mason, and Kaitlyn.

Jude and her daughter stayed at the hospital that night and the next day officially moved into Mason's apartment. He had a 3 room condo and plenty of room and wanted to help Jude with the baby. So they decided it was the logical thing to do. Mason was always working and didn't really have any new friends in La and they just missed each others company. Kaitlyn had her own room and so did Jude.

Tommy woke up on the day of his birthday and something just didn't feel right with his world. He hadn't seen Jude in so long, unless you count the girl he had seen the week before but he couldn't be sure it was her. In his heart he knew it had been but he was in a sort of denial about it. He felt old, really old. He was 25 years old and felt like a failure. A year ago he was a hot producer with a great career, He had Jude, and everything was right with his world. Today he was 25 without a wife, kids, or that great of a career. He didn't have Jude and that is what killed him the most. The whole day he just walked around his house in a daze, he hadn't shaved in days, and knew he could have used a shower but couldn't seem to care. He sat down on the couch around 4pm and flipped through the channels stopping only when he had seen Jude's face. It was the music video that had been released about a 4 months after he had left, he hadn't even known it existed.

The scene starts with Jude laying awake in bed, the alarm clock reads 3am. She is crying and staring at a picture of her and a man that looks remarkably like Tommy.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The scene switches to Jude and the man that looks exactly like Tommy and there are a ton of flash back scene's of them together, some with them arguing and Jude crying, and then there was one where the man was crying and Jude was wiping his tears, and vice versa

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

The scene is of Jude staring up into the eyes of the man lovingly as they embraced each other

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Scene switches to Jude sitting on the floor of a bathroom crying and holding her stomach like she was in pain.

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Jude tossing and turning in nightmares

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Jude standing and watching as a moving truck drives away down the street she is crying and heart broken

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The video ends with Jude drying her tears and walking away with guitar in hand to write a song

Tommy just watched the video in awe, he knew he had hurt her by leaving but he never knew he could have hurt her that bad, to see the pain in her eyes as the video went on had broken his heart and he knew that if he could get Jude to forgive him it would be a miracle and for the first time in a long time he broke down and cried because he was terrified he would never get the chance to make it up to her.

Jude stared down at the full journal in her hands, she had written 3 quarters of her 4th album and couldn't record it, she was so frustrated. She had all this inspiration in the 3 months since she had Kaitlyn and needed a place to channel it but the only thing that ever worked for her was singing and writing songs. She was so torn, she loved being a fulltime mother and just hanging out with Kaitlyn and Mason but her bank account was slowly dwindling and she knew that she would have to do something she told herself that she never would again. She was going to have to eat crow and tell Darius that she wanted to come back to work for him, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve yet. She wasn't going to be coming back to Toronto there was nothing there for her, she knew that. She had been talking to Mason about joining the G Major in California and he was understandably worried that she wouldn't be able to work with Tommy, but she was adamant that she could do her job, and she would do it great.

Jude wasn't so sure though. She missed Tommy with every waking moment, it was easier when she would spend time with her daughter because she filled part of the hole that Tommy had left but she knew that no one could fix her entirely but him. Spending time with her family always made her feel better but it hurt to watch Sadie and her boyfriend Caleb holding hands and stealing kisses, It just reminded her of Tommy, but she was happy that her sister finally found someone who she connected so deeply with and they were on the same level. She could tell they were in love and Sadie had confessed to Jude that she thought he might propose next month it would be their un official 6 month anniversary. Caleb had been the tour guide of the campus the first day that Sadie had went to the campus and it had been love at first sight for both of them but they hadn't officially gotten together until Sadie had moved into her dorm 2 months later. Caleb was a senior and would be graduating in June he wanted to be a lawyer and Jude thought they made the cutest couple and she wished them the best. She'd never seen Sadie so happy and sexy Sadie had finally become a mature grown up.

It was bittersweet seeing her sister so happy and being with the one she loved. If Tommy had never left maybe we'd be married right now Jude thought to herself. Hmm can't focus on the past, only the future and as she heard the baby cry she smiled, and the present.


	15. Chapter 15

Jude had hired a babysitter for her first day of work, she was so excited yet so scared. She didn't want to leave Kaitlyn with a babysitter so soon, it broke her heart but she knew she was doing the right thing. She had finalized all the paperwork just a week ago and was now an official client of G Major California. She smiled at the thought, but suddenly those fears snuck back into her mind the way they had since she'd made her decision. She was going to have to face Tommy again for the first time in more than a year.

Jude walked into G Major and took in the sight, she'd never really looked around the 2 times she had been there surprisingly it looked almost exactly like G major in Toronto just furniture placed around a little different. Jude walked into Jerry's office and smiled at the generously plump man about 45 years old.

Jude: Hi Jerry, I'm all set whenever you are.

Jerry: Hey there Jude, Ok well let's get you all set up in a studio with your producer ok?

Jude silently followed Jerry into Studio B, she was mentally preparing herself for the moment when her and Tommy would meet each other eye to eye for the first time in over a year.

There he was, he looked so handsome but he had a tragically sad look about him. He was sitting at the soundboard with his headphones on and a pen in this hand, he was writing stuff down as he bopped his head to whatever he was listening to. Jude looked over at the CD case in his other hand and realized he was listening to her 3rd album. She smiled, but it hurt her at the same time to know that he was still holding on. Jerry tapped Tommy on the shoulder and when he looked up and realized who was standing there, his eyes clouded over.

TommyT: God she's beautiful, look at her, she's an angel.

JudeT: Look at those eyes, no wonder I fell in love with him.

Jerry: Tommy you remember Jude right? Well your going to be her producer again, she just joined up and I want to have her 4th album out quick, D says if we can get it out in the next 6 months you both get a big bonus so let's get to work.

Tommy and Jude just stared at each other mumbling an "Ok" "yeah".

Once they were alone neither one wanted to be the first one to say anything but Tommy knew he'd screwed up so he decided to suck it up and just say something to her.

Tommy: You look great Jude, really. I mean you always looked great but your more beautiful than ever. He realized he was rambling like an idiot.

Jude: Thanks Tommy, you look good too.

Tommy knew she was lying, he hadn't shaved in days, he didn't even know if he'd showered that day, but was pretty sure he had. Truth was he was a wreck without her, and wasn't afraid to admit it, she brought the best out in him and he knew he had to get her back. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

Tommy: So wow, it's been a long time. How have you been? He looked at her earnestly, pleading with his eyes for some mercy, he wanted her to tell him that him leaving her was the worst thing that ever happened to her and she couldn't live without him.

She just smiled and said: I've been living Tommy. And that is all that she said.

Tommy and Jude worked in silence except for the occasional strumming of a guitar, and the random lyrics that Jude was trying to fit into a song. She had some great songs that she had written in the past 8 months and wanted to record those as soon as possible so she told Tommy that she had a lot of new material. Tommy agreed that they should record something quick because Jerry and D wanted a single on the charts asap. Jude pulled out her journal and looked through it, occasionally looking at Tommy while he was preoccupied. He noticed this and looked at her while she was reading her journal.

Jude finally looked at Tommy and said " Ok Tommy, I know what song I want to do first".

Jude started recording her song that day, and finally had it finished by 8pm that night. Tommy looked over at her with a smile on his face, they had recorded the first song together in over a year and it was going to be a hit, the lyrics hurt him though because he knew that they were about him. Then again not to sound conceited but she wrote her best music about him. Jude and Tommy took the disc with her first song on it over to Jerry's office and told him they had finished. He took the disc from Tommy and put it in the player and sat down listening to it. (What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts)

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Tommy just stared at Jude while her sultry voice filled the room. He listened to every word and felt the heartache that they brought to her as if he had been the one to sing them. When the song was finally over Jude had to excuse herself from the room.

Tommy just stared after her.

Jerry: Wow, that was some powerful stuff. I think this is going to be a hit. Tell Jude I said "good job" and that we will probably release this to the radio stations as soon as I clear it with Darius.

Tommy mumbled a "great" as he quickly walked from the room to find Jude.

She was standing in the doorway gathering her things from the studio they had been working in that day. Tommy thought Jude was talking to herself at first but then realized she had a cell phone to her ear. He only caught the end of the conversation but it was enough to chill his blood.

Jude: Ok ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you too.

Jude hung up her phone and grabbed the rest of her stuff and started to walk out of the room when she finally noticed Tommy standing there with an ocean of pain in his eyes.

Jude: Good night Tommy

She started walking again when Tommy grabbed her arm, it was the first physical contact they had in over a year, Jude jumped back at the touch as though she had been shocked.

Tommy said sadly "Are we ever going to talk about it Jude"?

Jude just as sadly "There's nothing left to talk about Tommy" and with that she left G Major.

Tommy sadly thought about what he had heard her say on the phone "I love you too" Could that have been her boyfriend? Fiancee? Husband? He realized he didn't know anything about her. He just shook his head and walked out of the studio, he knew he was headed for another night of loneliness and dreams of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**So wow. I just recently found out how to check the stats on a story and I was completely shocked at how many hits this story had. I mean I thought that it would be up there in maybe the hundreds but definitley not almost 4 thousand! So for everyone who has read this and not reviewed thanks and for those who have been loyal readers and review absolutely every chapter-you know who you are ;) Thank you sooo much. You are the reason that I keep posting this thing lol. So thanks again and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This story is almost over but i'm posting a new one as soon as this one is over.Thanks. luv Adrienne**

1 month passed and Sadie and Caleb were finally engaged. They decided to have a small traditional wedding towards June of the following year giving Jude and Sadie enough time to plan the wedding and Caleb enough time to Graduate from USC and start Law School. Sadie was hopelessly in love and was absolutely glowing. Jude was so happy for her sister, she really did deserve it. Jude had really grown fond of Caleb in the past 4 months that she had known him. He was very active in environmental issues and had gotten Sadie involved in numerous charities. In fact Sadie had changed her major to environmental studies and couldn't have been happier with the decision. He would baby sit Kaitlyn without a second thought and he had really become a part of their little family. Anyone that made Sadie that happy was definitely ok in Jude's book.

Things at the studio had been going a lot better too. Jude had recorded 3 more songs and was currently working on a 4th. Her and Tommy had fallen back into their easy rhythm once again. They would be in their own little world writing songs that each could only get to when with the other. Jude had just started recording "someday" with Tommy. They had been working since 7am that morning and it was now after 1pm. They had been working themselves too hard and knew it.

Jude is strumming her guitar when all of a sudden she grunts in frustration.

Jude: Grraahhh I can't take it anymore. If I have to stare at these 4 walls another minute I'm going to burst.

Tommy sighed and ran his hands over his face "I know what you mean, Why don't we go grab some lunch"?

Jude thought about this momentarily, she didn't know if it was such a good idea but she did know that if she had to stay in that room a moment longer she'd go insane.

Jude: Sure let me grab my purse

Jude and Tommy walked outside of the studio, Jude had to shield her eyes from the soon but looked over at Tommy who was already wearing his designer shades.

Jude giggled "Ah Quincy some things never change"

Tommy: Hey, what? So I like to accessorize.

They both laughed it was so nice to just enjoy each others company again.

Tommy: So we gonna take your car or mine?

Tommy asked as he started walking towards Jude's black mustang, Jude looked at her car and quickly grabbed Tommy's hand as she remembered the car seat in the front seat of her car.

Jude kind of panicky say's "I wouldn't want you to suffer through the experience of me driving in La".

Tommy looked deeply into Jude's eyes while still holding her hand "No experience with you could be bad Jude"

Jude was shocked by the sincerity in his voice, she could tell that he was serious.

Jude: Please don't Tommy, not now.

Tommy pleadingly: Don't what Jude? Tell you how much I've missed you? How much I wish things were different? That I made the biggest mistake of my life?

Jude looked at Tommy sadly: Yeah Tommy, don't. You can't just show back up after almost a year and say you miss me, that you wish things were different, and yes you did make a mistake. Things aren't different, you have your life, I have mine and we both have music. Don't you understand I can't do this again? It has taken me more than you'll ever know to pick myself back up from the floor after you left. I wont do it again. She quickly walked away and jumped in her car.

Tommy just stared down at the ground " god what did I do now"?

Jude drove home as tears ran down her face.

JudeT: Why does he do this? He always messes things up just as their starting to get good. I know I know that I should at least let him explain what happened but I'm so scared he didn't have a good reason for leaving me and he just left because he was scared. I don't think I'd be able to take it.

Jude dried her eyes and walked into her and Mason's condo. It was a Saturday so Sadie had been watching Kaitlyn for her so that her babysitter could have a much needed break.

Sadie was watching a soap opera on the TV when Jude walked in. Kaitlyn was asleep in her car seat next to Sadie on the couch. She smiled down at her little angel, she couldn't believe how big she was already. She was only 4 months old but had a full head of dark brown curly hair, crystal clear blue eyes, Jude's cute little nose and her full pouty ruby colored lips. Her daughter was beautiful and she didn't say it because she was hers but because it was the truth.

Jude sat down on the other side of Sadie and reached a hand into the bag of popcorn on Sadie's lap. Sadie took one look at Jude's red puffy eyes and knew something had happened with Quincy. She silently swore. "Damn you, what did you do to her now Tommy"? Sadie looked at Jude again and then just put the bag of popcorn in her sisters lap, she silently got up and went to the kitchen and came back moments later with a carton of ice cream and two spoons. She sad down next to Jude again and Jude just looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Sadie put the ice cream down and enveloped her Jude in a hug just as Jude started to sob. Sadie held her and just let her get out all the tears she had been holding in the past months over Tommy. When Jude was finished she looked up at her big sister with a smile on her face.

Jude: Thanks Sades, that was just what I needed.

Sadie: No problem, what are big sisters for huh?

Jude and Sadie watched TV together until 4 and then Kaitlyn woke up. Jude changed, fed, and played with her for a while until she knew she had to get back to the studio. She still had work to do. Jude handed Kaitlyn to Sadie and told her she would be home in a few hours.

Sadie: Ok but just be home before 9, Caleb and I are having dinner with his parents tonight. She was barely able to contain her glee.

Jude smiled at her sisters happy face

Jude: Promise I'll be home before 9.

Jude drove to the studio. She wasn't going to open old wounds she told herself and she wasn't going to let Tommy do it either.

JudeT: They're already open wounds Jude.

Jude was frustrated and let out an exasperated sigh, oh god I'm crazy now, I'm arguing with myself.

Jude pulled into the parking lot and got out. She took a deep breath then entered the studio. She immediately saw Tommy sitting at the sound board in studio A. She walked over to him and sat down with her journal in hand.

Jude: Ok so I was thinking that we could start with a different song since someday isn't going so well.

Tommy: Ok Jude, whatever you want.

Jude looked at Tommy and he stared back into her eyes

Tommy: We don't have to do this Jude. You know how I feel but I just wish you would let me tell you my side of things.

Jude: I know Tommy, and maybe some day soon I will let you but right now I have to protect myself and Ka, I mean and cant do this now ok?

Tommy stared at Jude in confusion she had been about to say something and then freaked and started babbling, I wonder what she almost said that she didn't want me to hear?

Jude and Tommy worked in peace with each other until almost 7pm. Tommy glanced over and Jude and could see she was beat.

Tommy: Hey, what do you say I take you out to dinner since we never got that lunch?

Jude smiled over at Tommy and was about to reply when Mason walked in. She glanced over at Mason with a smile.

Jude: Hey you, I was wondering if you were ever going to visit me.

Mason: Sorry I've been busy preparing for my next tour, you know I told you all about it already.

Jude: I know it doesn't mean that I don't miss you though, I mean your always working, and your never home either.

Mason: I'm sorry but I'll be home tonight I promise and we can talk. Oh hey Tommy, do you want to come to dinner at the house tonight"? Mason asked him so nonchalantly that he didn't even notice that Tommy's heart had stopped.

Jude shot a what the hell are you doing look to Mason and he looked scared

Tommy was witnessing the exchange between two best friends as though they were lovers and completely misunderstood what was going on. He thought they were living with each other together, not as roommates.

Tommy just put his head down.

Tommy: No, thanks Mason. I'll just let you two "talk" at dinner. With that he walked from the studio.

Jude and Mason were both confused. Why had Tommy seemed so upset? Mason was being nice by inviting him to the house for dinner even though it wasn't a smart idea because Tommy would see Kaitlyn, but it was still sweet.

Then it hit Jude, oh god, he thinks we're together" she said aloud.


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy stormed out of G Major. How could he have been so stupid? Thinking that Jude would wait around for him forever? She had moved on, she'd moved on with Mason. God he wanted to hate the guy but the truth was, he really liked him. He was a great person and he could tell Mason cared about Jude and vise versa. They were living together? What was that? She was only 18 years old and she was living with some guy? Tommy was so frustrated. He knew he was only mad because it wasn't him that she was living with. How long had they been together? There was so much he wanted to know, that he wanted to ask her but he knew he had no right anymore. He'd walked away and left her and she had gotten on with her life with someone who didn't leave her.

TommyT: You brought this on yourself jackass.

Jude was sitting in the studio with Mason, they both had a look of shock on their face. Mason was shocked because for some reason he always thought that people knew he was gay but the truth was he didn't act that way at all. As a matter of fact Jude had thought he was straight at first too. Mason smiled at the memory. Jude had been up for her first award and was trying to make Speed jealous so she'd kissed him in the middle of their song. He hadn't minded really because it kept the girls at bay, and no one assumed he didn't like them. Jude was the first person he had come out too and she'd been shocked, but accepting. She was a good friend like that.

Mason: Jude, if you want to you can tell Tommy I'm gay. I don't mind.

Jude smiled at Mason. He was willing to let Jude give away his secret just to fix her problems. He was so generous. Jude couldn't do it though. She'd let Tommy think what he wanted, and she'd keep Mason's secret in the process.

Jude: No Mason. It's ok. He can think what he wants about us, if it's ok with you I mean.

Mason just smiled, it's fine Jude. If you ever want to tell him though you have my permission.

Jude knew it was wrong to use Mason as an easy out of not having to tell Tommy that her and Mason weren't together and that they were living together as roomies but she liked having some time where she didn't have to worry about Tommy. For now she could put him in the back of her mind instead of on the tip of her tongue.

Mason and Jude went home that night and once they got their Jude relieved Sadie of her babysitting duties. Sadie pranced out of the house on cloud 9 about her dinner with Caleb parents that night. Mason had mentioned to Jude that a new "friend" Of his was going to be coming over for dinner that night and Jude could see how excited he was about it. Mason started dinner as Jude went upstairs to give Kaitlyn her bath. Once she had finished giving her a bottle and her bath Jude took Kaitlyn into her room and sat down in the rocking chair underneath the window. She gently sang her daughter to sleep with a lullaby like she did ever night.

Mason was adding spices to his pasta when he heard Jude's melodic voice drifting downstairs from Kaitlyn's bedroom. He followed Jude's voice to the room where he stood in the doorway and watched her sing her daughter to sleep with a sweet lullaby. Kaitlyn's eyes had closed and Jude finally finished her song. Jude glanced up and saw Mason standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.

Jude smiled at her friend "What are you smiling at"?

Mason whispered back "Oh nothing, just my best friend who is also a great mother".

Jude's face brightened.

Jude: Thanks Mason, that means a lot.

Mason: No problem Jude, it's the truth.

Jude laid Kaitlyn down in her crib gently and grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on. She closed the door as she walked from her daughters room and walked down the stairs to join Mason in the kitchen where he was stirring a pot of pasta sauce. She sat down at the breakfast nook across from him and decided to begin the inquisition.

Jude: So Mase, how did you meet this new "friend"?

Mason raised an eyebrow at his nosy friend.

Mason: I happened to meet him at a bar if you must know.

Jude: I must now tell me what's up with him?

Mason: What do you mean what's up with him?

Jude: you know, is he going to be hitting on me tonight or is he on your team.

Mason laughed at this analogy.

Mason: If you are asking if he's straight or gay, he happens to be gay. His face curved at this slip of information and he blushed without even realizing it.

Jude: Awww so is this like a date? Am I a total third wheel here?

Mason looked horrified "no of course not Jude, you could never be a third wheel".

Jude laughed, "yes I could Mason, besides I'm tired so I'm just gonna take a shower and head to bed, enjoy your dat…I mean dinner with your friend".

Jude went upstairs and took a long hot bath. She deserved it for all the hard work she'd been putting in the studio lately and taking care of Kaitlyn. She was tired and needed to relax for a bit.

Jude sat at the edge of her chair while applying her make up. She had just finished getting her hair done and thought it looked quite beautiful. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was a 19 year old rock star, and a single mother to a beautiful 7 month old little girl. She was looking down at her dress. It was a baby blue color. It had spagetti straps and came down a little longer than mid thigh. The color of the dress brought out the color of her eyes and made them pop. She looked good. She had gotten her body back in shape about 3 months after she'd had Kaitlyn and appreciated her slim figure. The only thing that had really changed was that she filled out her clothes a lot more now, she had bigger breasts from breast feeding the first few months, and she had actual curves now. She liked what mother hood had done to her figure. She also loved what mother hood had done to her heart. She was so unbelievably happy. She knew her life wouldn't have been complete without her little girl, even though her and Tommy weren't together she was ok, it still hurt to see him every day in the studio but they were getting along a lot better lately, just like old times. She felt 16 again like she was falling in love with him all over again. He just had this personality that sucked you in.

Jude was thinking to herself when she heard a knock at the door.

Jude: Yes?

Voice: Jude, your on in 3.

Jude: Thanks Mason. I'll be out in a sec.

Jude took one last look in the mirror.

Jude: Ok, here It goes Harrison. It's your birthday look alive.

She got up and made her way to the stage.

Darius had flown in for Jude's 19th birthday party. He wanted to check the progress on her album and see for himself that everything was going right. It was Jude's first time on stage in exactly 1 year.

Darius walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

Darius: Now I'd like to introduce who this bash is all for. She is a talented young woman who has personally made me a lot of money (crowd chuckles) and is one of my favorite rising artists. Miss Jude Harrison ladies and gentleman.

The crowd cheered for Jude as she made her way to the stage. She sat down on a stool put on stage for her and began to strum her guitar.

Jude: This song is for someone very close to me that I love with all my heart. She began to play her song "someday".

Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth,In me  
And tell me somebody's watching  
Over me  
And that is all Im praying is that

Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what He's done to me  
Oh but maybe someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby

Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody's watching  
Over you  
And that is all Im praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what He does to you  
Oh but maybe someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No moment,will be more than true  
than the moment, I look at you

It's in you  
You'll see somebody's watching  
Over you  
And that is all I pray is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what He does to you  
Oh but maybe someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby...  
You'll see it all in your baby...  
You'll see it all in my baby...  
You'll see it all in your baby...

The whole time Jude was singing she stared at Tommy who was in the crowd watching her in awe. He thought the song was for Mason, but he was wrong. It was for their little girl, the little girl he didn't even know existed. Tears fell down Jude's cheeks as she sang but he had no idea why. He just knew that he had fallen in love with her all over again and didn't know what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Jude walked from the stage and joined Mason and his boyfriend at their table. Tyler was a very handsome man of about 25. He had blonde hair and kind green eyes. Mason was smitten she knew. He was all Mason talked about. Since no one knew about them but Jude she heard a lot about them but she didn't mind. She was happy for Mason because he had found someone that made him giddy. Mason had recently told her of his decision. When his album that he was working on was released in the next few months he would be coming out to the world. He'd wanted to give Jude some time to figure out what she was going to tell Tommy. He felt bad about outing her to Tommy at the same time but he also wanted to stop living a lie and to prove to Ty that he did love him and that he wasn't ashamed to let the whole world know it.

Jude completely understood where Mason was coming from. It was about time she stopped living a lie as well. It was time to tell Tommy the truth and to get down to the bottom of things.

Jude made her rounds greeting guests and chit chatting with numerous music people. By the time she had a few moments to herself it was already after 10pm. Jude looked around the room for Tommy but didn't see him anywhere. She walked up to Kwest who had flown in for her party as well and asked him if he'd seen Tommy. Kwest just shook his head.

Kwest: So when are you going to tell him the truth Jude?

Jude: Tonight, that is why I was looking for him.

Kwest: The last I saw him he was heading back towards the alley.

Jude smiled "Thanks Kwest".

Jude walked away and Kwest sighed "Don't mess this up T or your gonna lose her for good man".

Jude walked towards the back door that led to an alley just off the main road. It was a place that Jude liked to go every once in awhile when the days just seemed to long to think. She opened the door and saw that it was pouring rain outside. She was about to turn around and come back inside because she figured Quincy wouldn't want to get his hair wet, when out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. She glanced over and saw a beautiful women of about 25 standing in the rain a few feet away arguing with Tommy.

Tommy looked livid. He was yelling something about "I gave up everything for you and Chris" the woman just laughed at him though. Tommy looked as if he would like nothing more than to strangle her. He turned to walk away but Kim had seen Jude standing in the doorway and decided to mess with her head a bit. Before Tommy even knew what was happening Kim had pressed herself against him and was kissing him hard on the lips. Tommy pushed her away as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. He heard a pained gasp come from behind him and he quickly turned around. Jude stood there with tears in her eyes and a look of heartbreak on her face. She turned and started to run down the to the other end of the alley but Tommy chased after her.

Tommy: Jude! Wait please Jude!

Jude was almost at the end of the alley when he heel on her shoes broke and she fell face first into a huge puddle of water. Jude threw her hands up in frustration. She looked up towards the sky. Her tears mixing with the rain that fell in fat steady drops from the sky.

Jude yelling at the sky: Isn't it enough that you took him from me then brought us back together making me think he'd be mine? But no, you have to kick me when I'm down.

Tommy found her there still sitting in the puddle yelling at God. Tommy leaned down to help her up but Jude got up on her own and pushed him away.

Tommy: Jude that wasn't what you think it was.

Jude stared at him angrily "What I think that was Tommy? I think she's the reason you left us. She's the "past" that you had to deal with. Well am I right?

Tommy stared at her in confusion.

Tommy: Who is us? She isn't the reason I left Jude but it had a lot to due with her. I promise you that it isn't the way that you think though, and I didn't want to leave you it was the last thing I wanted to do.

Jude: Did you ever think that maybe I'm sick of your empty promises Quincy?

Tommy just as angry as Jude now "Oh? And what about you Jude? You've moved on right? You said I was the only one in your heart but that song up there tonight definitely wasn't for me".

Jude: Your right Tommy, that song was for someone that means more to me than you ever could.

Jude and Tommy were both shocked by the words that had just come from her mouth. Tommy didn't believe her but the words still cut him like a knife. Jude turned to walk away from him but Tommy grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. They stared at each other angrily, passionately almost daring one another to make the first move.

**Flashback to Jude's unsweet 16**

Jude is standing in the rain leaning against the handrail in the middle of the alley. Tommy comes out and is talking to Jude who is crying. Her hair is matted to her head and face messily.

Jude: I'm so sick of falling for guys that don't fall back. It hurts. You all say the nicest things but none of you want to date me. Tell me what I do so wrong so I can fix it, tell me why I'm so easy to give up?

Tommy: Your asking the wrong guy!

Tommy grabs Jude and pulls her into a passionate embrace and an explosive kiss.

**End flashback**

Scene goes back to Tommy and Jude standing in the alley present day.

Tommy and Jude are still staring into each other's eyes in the rain when Tommy lets out an angry growl. He grabbed Jude and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. All the emotions they stirred in each other were released. Every minute they had been apart, the heat they sought in each other, their hearts and souls were poured into the kiss. Jude was waiting for the icy rain that pelted their bodies to turn to steam as it hit them. Jude broke the connection. She jumped back from Tommy as if scared. She held her hand to her lips. She looked as if she'd crumble to the ground at any moment. She was a lot stronger than anyone thought though.

Jude sadly "We can't fix us with a kiss Tommy".

With that she walked away down the cold dark alley leaving behind a broken Tommy.

Jude sat on the couch watching tv while Kaitlyn slept in her crib next to Jude. She was thinking of the past few months events. A month after her 19th birthday Sadie had happily announced the news that she was pregnant and that her and Caleb wanted to move up the wedding date to as soon as possible. She wanted to be able to fit into her wedding gown so they decided to have the wedding in November. She couldn't believe her sister was getting married today. It just seemed impossible that they had grown up so much in such a short amount of time.

She also thought back to the last few months in the studio. They hadn't been too great. Tommy and Jude avoided each other like the plague except when they were working. That was the only time that they were completely at ease with each other. They still joked around but each could tell the other was holding a piece of themselves back.

**Flashback**

Jude turned her thoughts to yesterday when her and Tommy had it out finally. Kim had been calling Tommy constantly for the past 6 months. He'd ignored her at first but after she'd showed up at Jude's birthday party and ruined her night he'd paid her just to keep her out of Jude's life. Every couple of months Kim would pop back up asking for money and Tommy would ignore her for a while but then she'd threaten Jude and he'd end up paying her off again. It was killing Tommy because he had no one to tell and nothing to do about it.

Jude walked into studio A and sat down next to Tommy

Jude: What's going on Tommy? What's wrong with you?

Tommy: Don't worry about it Jude. It's obvious that you don't care about what is going on in my life anymore and you won't let me into yours.

Jude: Tommy don't give me that. You know I care. The only reason I can't let you in again is because I have to protect us! Can't you understand that?

Tommy: Why do you keep saying us Jude? What aren't you telling me?

Jude quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry I have to go".

Tommy grabbed her before she could turn to run.

Tommy: no Jude, were going to have this out, I'm so sick of biting my tongue all the time and trying to do what's right. We're right Jude can't you see that? You have to know why I left. It was for Kim and Chris.

Jude softly crying: I can't hear this Tommy

Tommy sadly: you have to!

Tommy: Do you remember when Keith showed up? My older brother? The night that I left you He had showed up at my house and told me something, something I wish had never happened. I told you how he took off with my girlfriend when I was younger, well what I didn't know was that Kim was pregnant when they took off.

Jude had a look of shock and confusion on her face "I don't understand what does that have to do with…" Then she knew.

Jude: Oh my god, it was your baby?

Tommy looked down, seeing the pain and understanding in her eyes was like a knife to his heart.

Tommy: That is what they told me, that's why I had to go. I've never had a real stable home life Jude. I wasn't one of those normal kids. My parents didn't like each other and they weren't very fond of me or my brother. I felt like I was never good enough for them and that they didn't want me. I didn't want my kid feeling like that about me, ever. That's why I went to them. I thought that Christopher was mine, but once I'd left and I saw you on your tour at your concerts and I heard your sad songs, it broke my heart. I was ok as long as I knew you were happy but you weren't and it killed me. So I told Kim to get a paternity test done. Turns out they had tricked me. He wasn't mine. By the time I found out they were already gone with all of my stuff. I took the first flight home and you were already gone.

Tommy: Jude are you going to say anything?

Jude just looked down sadly: I need time Tommy, please?

Tommy just looked hurt and confused. "You can have your time Jude but don't expect me to wait forever"

Jude: I'm taking tomorrow off ok?

Tommy: Where are you going?

Jude: I just have to take a personal day, um.. I have an appointment somewhere.

**end flashback**


	19. Chapter 19

Jude had decided after that, that she would tell Tommy the truth after the wedding. She needed to take things one step at a time. As soon as she got her sister off to her honeymoon and had that off the list she could work on her own feelings and the secrets she had kept locked in her heart. Jude got dressed and waited for the new babysitter to show up. She was a very funny asian woman named Kazuko. She had moved to California from Japan a few months ago to live with her daughter and was just learning English. She came very highly recommended though. So Jude had hired her. She was supposed to have been there a half an hour ago. Jude checked her watch "where is she"? Just then there was a knock at the door. Jude walked to the door and opened it. She let the woman in and explained that she was going to a wedding, and would be back late that night. The woman only made noncommittal one word sentences. Jude got her things ready and kissed Kaitlyn goodbye and walked out to Mason's car. He was her "date" to the wedding since he was the best man and Jude was the maid of honor but his boyfriend would be there too. They made their way to the church. Once there they went in and Jude went to work on finding Sadie who was hidden from view. She was extremely superstitious and didn't want Caleb to see her on the big day.

Jude found her sister in a back room of the church where she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Jude smiled. Sadie really looked beautiful. Jude walked in and Sadie turned and both girls burst into tears.

Jude: Come on Sadie don't cry. Your making your makeup run and we both know how much you need it.

Sadie: your one to talk, look at you, you look like the swamp thing.

Jude and Sadie smiled at each other.

Jude: It's like your leaving me Sades.

Sadie: Jude I'm not going anywhere. I live like 3 miles from you and Mason and even if I lived a million miles away I would still be there for you.

Jude: I know it's just so weird. Were like grown. When did it happen?

Sadie smiled. "Well I'm not so sure about you but I'm thinking it started for me with that man in there"

Sadie points to the door leading to the altar of the church.

Jude: Well you better not keep him waiting.

Sadie: I love you little sister.

Jude: I love you too Sadie.

Jude watched her big sister marry the love of her life and father of her child. When Sadie and Caleb had exchanged vows Jude knew her water proof mascara was going to be working double time. Tears streamed down her face. It truly was a beautiful ceremony. Caleb was so unbelievably happy, he had tears in his eyes as well. After the ceremony Jude stood at the edge of the church's marble steps. She heard shouting and turned to see where it was coming from. Her sister and her new husband were making their way towards their limo that would be taking them to the reception at a near by hotel. Jude looked over to her right and saw a familiar man running and shouting "wait".

Jude: no, it couldn't be..Could it?

The man flung open the limo door just as it had been shut. He took a step back.

Jude: Tommy?

This all happens from the time that Jude is sitting in her house to when she is at the wedding.

Tommy checked the speedometer he was already going 50 but he sped up a bit. He had this horrible feeling deep in his gut since he had woken up that day. Something was wrong. Jude? He had to see her, even if for just a second to make sure she was alright. He had went to G Major to ask Mason what Jude and his address was but Mason had taken the day off too. Little warning bells were going off in Tommy's head but he just ignored them. He got the address from Jerry and once he got to the house the sight completely baffled him. A small asian woman of about 55 answered the door. Tommy just smiled figuring she was a maid.

Tommy: Hi I'm Tom, I'm looking for Ms. Harrison?

Woman: Ms. Harrison gone.

Tommy: I'm sorry what do you mean "gone"?

Woman: She gone to church. Get married.

Tommy: WHAT?

Woman getting annoyed: Married, like I do I do?

Tommy is in shock, he can't breath. They couldn't be getting married could they?

Tommy: What church?

Woman: 12th and parker

Tommy ran and jumped in his car and sped there as fast as he could, he hoped to god he wasn't too late.

TommyT: You idiot. What is wrong with you? "You can have your time Jude but don't expect me to wait forever"? What was that? You would wait for her forever you moron, and you know it. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth?

Tommy got there in record time. There was a limo in front of the church and tons of people standing outside waving to the happy couple. They were in the limo already but that didn't stop Tommy. He shouted "Wait"! He ran as fast as he could towards the limo. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would fly out of his chest. He got to the door of the limo and threw it open. There sitting in front of him was a happy and glowing Sadie with her new husband who had his hand on her belly which had a slight bump.

Sadie: As much as I like surprise visits from ex boyfriends on my wedding day, would you mind telling me what your doing here Tommy?

Tommy looked like he was going to keel over.

Tommy heard a soft voice filled with confusion.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy turned around

Tommy: Jude? I thought that you and Mason were the one's getting married?

Before Jude had a chance to reply Sadie piped up.

Sadie: What? Jude and Mason? He's like soooo gay, duh. Sadie said while giggling.

Jude shot her a look as if to say "thanks big mouth" Sadie turned bright red and realized she'd messed up. She mouthed a "sorry" to her sister.

Tommy is just staring at them expectantly.

Jude: I'm sorry Tommy, I know I led you on in thinking that Mason and I were together but were not, he's gay.

Tommy turned around and saw Mason and his boyfriend behind him. Mason waved with a guilty expression on his face.

Tommy was beyond confused here. He looked back at Jude and said "But the maid said you were the one getting married".

Sadie looked confused "They don't have a maid Tommy, ohhh it must have been the new nanny"

Jude shot Sadie another look of hostility. Sadie realizing that she had the biggest mouth in the world just shut the limo door and told the driver to take them to the reception. It was for Jude's own good.

Tommy could barely stand it was so much information to take in, in such a short amount of time.

Tommy: What do you need a nanny for Jude?

Jude looked as though on the verge of tears. She had her head down and was looking at the ground.

Jude: For our daughter.

Jude looked deeply into Tommy's eyes. He could almost hear her heart pleading to be forgiven. Tommy had never felt such betrayal in his life and couldn't believe that it was Jude, his Jude who had caused it. He had a daughter. A little girl he had known nothing about until this very second. How could she?

Tommy had tears in his eyes. Jude had never seen Tommy cry before so it just made it even harder for her.

Jude: you will never know how sorry I am that I waited this long to tell you Tommy. I was going to tell you so many times but I just couldn't do it, and then something would happen and I would forget. I'm so sorry.

Tommy just stared at her.

Tommy: Who are you? My Jude wouldn't have kept this from me, my Jude would have told me as soon as possible. Who the hell are you? I can't even look at you right now Jude.

Jude started crying visibly. "God I'm so sorry Tommy please." "Just wait, don't leave".

Tommy looked at her angrily "Sorry"? "This isn't something you can fix with "sorry" Jude".

Jude started to get angry herself "Oh but it's ok for you to fix things with "sorry" Tommy"?

Jude: How fair is it what you've done to me over and over again yet I still forgave you? You left me alone. No scratch that not alone but with a baby to take care of. You might not have known about Kaitlyn but you sure as hell knew about me. You knew I'd be broken without you yet you still left. I tried so hard to understand after you told me about Kim and Christopher because then I knew you wouldn't have left if you'd known about Kaitlyn but do you think that I want the love of my life to come back just because I was pregnant? NO! I wanted you to come back because you love me and because you can't live without me.

Tommy: Well now I guess we'll never know.

With that Tommy walked away quickly to his car and got in and took off pealing out on his way.

Jude stood there watching after him with tears running down her face.

"I've ruined everything this time, it's all my fault".


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok guys this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for! Lol I think you guys will love how i've chosen to end this. This is the last chapter and then there is a short epilogue. I believe in happy endings and making what you want from an ending so I ended it in a way that I think covers most of the bases. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what ya think. I've enjoyed writing this story alot and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have another Fan Fic posted it is called "Can you put the past away". So please read and review that one too! Luv, Adrienne**

* * *

Jude sat in bed late at night a week later. She was watching infomercials on TV and working on a song that was stuck somewhere in the back of her head.

JudeT: you know why the song won't come Jude, it's because your producer hates you and you haven't seen him in a week.

Jude: Shut up and stop talking to yourself you weirdo.

She really had messed up though. The whole week after the wedding she kept expecting him to show up at the studio and to accept her apology. No such luck. She had no idea where he was. All Jerry would tell her was "He's taken a leave of absence". What the hell was that supposed to mean? He's just gone? Could he really have just left her all over again? It's not like she didn't deserve it this time but now he knew about his daughter and he'd left. So basically what she'd thought would have happened did, she was right about that. How did everything get so messed up? She had plenty of time to think about things lately. Mason was gone on his tour. She smiled thinking of a few days before when he'd offered to cancel his tour so that she wouldn't be alone. He was such a good friend. Jude had told him to stop being silly and to get his but back on the bus. He was going on that tour and when he came back in 2 months everything would be fine again. So he did. Jude just wished she had felt the same confidence in her declaration then she really did. So here she was alone again with no one to love her. She glanced down at her sleeping daughter. Ok I'm not alone, I have the best thing in the world. My little girl but still she deserves a father, what was I thinking? He had a right, no matter what he did he had a right to know about her. Now I'm no better than Kim. She sighed in disgust at herself.

She got up and turned the baby monitor on her nightstand on. She walked downstairs to make herself a snack. She glanced at the clock on the counter it read 2:35am. She knew Kaitlyn would be up in less than 4 hours so she would have to hurry up and get some sleep. She looked through the freezer and then shut it. She opened the cupboard and found a box of strawberry poptart's and smiled thinking of their first morning together.

**Flashback**

Tommy and Jude are on their second cups of coffee, and are eating pop tarts and eggs.

Jude: I really like this food combo here, I mean you have healthy, and she picks up her pop tart "yummy goodness"

Tommy: Laughing at Jude, well no one ever accused you of being normal

Jude: "Yeah, but you love that about me". She looks over at him hoping what he said the night before, hadn't just been said in the moment.

Tommy: Without even blinking says, "Yeah, you're right, I do"

**End Flashback**

How can things be so different now? She sighed and took a poptart from the box and walked to the breakfast nook and sat down. No sooner than she sat down someone knocked on the door.

Tommy was sitting in his stool at the bar and honestly had no idea why he was there. He knew he should just suck up his pride and call Jude but he didn't. Why? I'm such a jackass Tommy thought to himself. Instead of calling Jude like he should he just told the bartender to pour him another one. He stared down into the cup he had in his hand and put it down as fast as he could. He jumped up from the stool as if he'd been shocked.

TommyT: Why am I here? I'm no better than him. I'm running away from my problems and drowning them in alcohol what have I become?

Tommy paid the bartender and then pulled out his cell. He figured he should probably call a cab with as drunk as he was he knew driving was out of the question. He sat out front of the bar waiting for the cab to show up. Once it did he stumbled over to the car and got in.

Cab driver: Where to?

Tommy: 5th and Central.

The driver could sense that it was not a time to make light conversation and left Tommy to his thoughts which were at the moment taking over his brain. 20 minutes later and the cab pulled up in front of a pretty 2 story condo in the heart of La. Tommy threw a 50 at the cab driver mumbling a "thanks" and "keep the change".

Tommy walked to the door trying to steady himself as he got to the door he felt as though he was going to be sick to his stomach. He took deep breaths and told himself to calm down and get it over with. He knocked lightly on the door. He was about to knock again when he heard the chain being slid over and the dead bolt unlocking.

:Tommy? What are you doing here?

Tommy drunkly slurring his words "Hi baby, I've missed you can I come in"?

Jude: Tommy what are you doing here?

Tommy was obviously drunk when he replied "Hi baby, I've missed you can I come in"?

Tommy started to stumble a bit as he lost his balance and fell forward. Jude caught him just in time but it was definitely quite challenging trying to keep up a man that out weighed her by a good 50 lbs. She stumbled with him to the couch and laid him down.

Jude looked down at Tommy and smiled. He was already unconscious before he had even hit the couch. She walked over and closed the door then walked to the closet in the hallway and grabbed a thick blanket and a pillow. She laid the blanket on Tommy and picked his head up and laid the pillow beneath him. She just stood there staring at him sleep for a few minutes then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Jude: I love you Tommy she whispered then walked up the stairs to go sleep with their little girl.

When Tommy opened his eyes the next morning he closed them immediately. Why was this room so damn bright? He had no idea where he was but wherever it was there was bacon cooking and coffee brewing and that was enough for him to attempt to join the land of the living once more. Once he did he managed to keep them open for a few moments. He felt as though he'd been hit by a bus and what the hell was all that noise coming from? Tommy stood up and followed the smell of coffee towards the kitchen. He was a few feet away when he saw Jude standing at the stove singing "someday" and talking to Kaitlyn who was sitting in her highchair making unintelligible noises. He just stood back and watched the scene unfold. This was right. He realized that everything in the past didn't matter anymore this is where he belonged. Waking up to Jude's voice singing to their daughter. Daughter? God he was a father for real this time and it didn't feel anything like the Christopher situation, he could feel it in his bones. This was his family now and he was going to fix things so that they could be together for real.

Tommy: This is right Jude.

Jude jumped. She hadn't known he was standing there. She turned around and asked him how he was feeling after the bottle of tequila he'd been courting that night from the looks of him. Tommy smiled at her.

Tommy: your not mad about me showing up at your place at what time was it anyways?

Jude: around 3

Tommy: I'm sorry about that Jude.

Jude walked over to Tommy "No Tommy I'm sorry. I'm the one that's been messing things up lately".

Tommy: Yeah but I've done my fair share of messing things up too. I'm ready to stop this Jude if you are? I don't want anything keeping us apart anymore. We belong together, the 3 of us.

Tommy looked over at his little girl who was playing with her spagettios and getting them everywhere. She was beautiful he couldn't believe he'd helped make her.

Jude could see where his gaze had shifted "Do you want to hold her"?

Tommy nodded. Jude walked over to where Kaitlyn was making her mess and grabbed the washcloth off of the table and began to wipe her up. She started to fuss as she always did when she had to get clean. Jude picked her up from her highchair and handed her to Tommy. He looked so scared.

Tommy: What if I drop her?

Jude: I'll have to kill you.

Tommy looked horrified. Jude laughed "I'm kidding Tommy, your not going to drop her" Just make sure you support her head ok?

Tommy looked down at the little girl in his arms. She had stopped fussing the second Jude had laid her in his arms. She was staring up into his eyes and started laughing when Tommy smiled at her. He started talking to her and she would reach up and play with his face and in that moment Tommy fell in love for the first time since he had met Jude. His heart was no longer his it belonged to the beautiful little girl in his arms that he had made with the other beautiful girl that held his heart for the past 4 years. He looked over at Jude with tears in his eyes.

Tommy: She's really mine isn't she?

Jude: yeah she is, we did good Tommy, we did good.

Tommy: Is it crazy Jude? Is it crazy that I already love her? More than I've ever loved anyone in the world even you.

Jude smiled, she knew exactly what he meant "no Tommy I know what you mean, the first time I saw her all I could think about was how can I love this tiny person so much when we just met? She was beautiful then too. Your dark hair and sapphire eyes. I have some pictures if you want to see them. Jude walked over to the shelf in the living room and picked up a photo album. When she looked back Kaitlyn had fallen asleep in Tommy's arms. He looked as if he was going to cry. He held her like he would a porcelain doll. It was the cutest thing Jude had ever seen.

Jude walked over to Tommy and pointed to the crib where he could put her down. Tommy looked hesitant to put her down but did so gently non the less. Jude turned to sit on the couch with the photo album in her hands but Tommy turned her to face him. Jude looked up into Tommy's eyes. There was so much she could see in them. Hurt, joy, happiness,failure. She just wanted to make It go away for him.

Jude: You'll never know how much I've beat myself up for lying to you all this time Tommy but I hope you can understand that I did it for Kaitlyn and myself. When you left I thought I'd die, but I didn't. I found out I was pregnant on tour a month after you left and I didn't know what to do. Sadie was with me and she took care of me until I had Kaitlyn. We moved into the mountains an hour from here and I honestly thought that I could live like that just holed up with my little girl while everyone else continued on with their lives but I was wrong Tommy. I needed my music, I needed my friends, and I'll just say it, I needed you most of all. That little girl needs her father. I knew it but I tried to ignore it and pretend that I was enough but I'm not. She needs you and she deserves to have you. You deserve to have each other and I'm so sorry for taking that away from you.

Tommy watched intently as Jude confessed everything that was in her heart. He loved her he knew but he was afraid that they would mess things up again.

Tommy: I love you Jude. I don't think I'd be able to take it if we screwed things up again. I want to be a father, I want to be everything you two need and most of all I want to be a husband, your husband.

Jude had a look of shock on her face "What"?

Tommy smiled "You heard me. I want to be your husband".

Tommy pulled a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He held the ring up to her hands it was beautiful it had a thin white gold band and tiny diamonds in the shape of a small star.

Tommy: I know we've both screwed up Jude but when I think back to the days I've been without you and Kaitlyn. They were the worst of my life. I didn't know which way was up or down and all I knew was that if you felt even a quarter of what I was feeling then it must be love. I saw you at your concert and the sadness on your face almost killed me but it also gave me hope. Hope that you still loved me and would give me a second chance. You were right, I never would have ran out if I'd known about Kaitlyn because I'm not that kind of guy but I can understand that you wanted me to want you for you and not just because we have a child. Well the truth is I bought this ring before I knew about Kaitlyn and I would have proposed without her being here but she was a gift I never could have foresaw. So please make me the happiest man alive and marry me? Let's be a family and have a life together?

Jude had silent tears of joy streaming down her face. For the past 4 years her life had been leading down to this moment right here. All the heartache had been worth it. She finally had her man and she wasn't going to lose him again.

Jude: I love you too Tommy, the answers yes, YES!

Jude tackled Tommy in a bear hug and ran kisses all over his face. They were both laughing and had tears on their cheeks. Tommy stopped her long enough to pull her in for a deep but tender kiss filled with passion and longing.

Jude/Tommy: I love you.


	21. Epilogue

**So here it is guys. The end! Lol I hope you enjoyed reading this FF. I loved writing it. I have a new one out there it's called "Can you put the past away" I think you might enjoy that one as well. I want to give a special thanks to Tanya50801 and Cecapo3610 for reviewing basically every chapter lol you guys rock. I also want to give a special thank you to:** **BikerBrat, ****Judeh05, ****iheartheclash, ****Joskers, ****alisak, ****Midnitewishez, ****LuvTommy56, ****MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, ****Duddley111.**

**For their reviews they mean alot to me. Thanks and enjoy the epilogue!Adrienne

* * *

**

Tom Quincy sat on the beach in front of his house while shielding his eyes from the sun that was quickly settling behind the mountains in front of him. He looked over at the little girl with dark brown curls that were matted to her face from the water she'd been playing in. She was running back in forth from the water to her parents. He looked down at his wife who was half dozing half awake in his arms. She started to stir and he grabbed her hand with his and looked down at the platinum wedding rings they wore and smiled. She shifted their hands to where they were resting on her enormous stomach which was full with child. The sun had almost completely settled behind the mountains. The little girl ran up to them and happily stated "Look guys, I found seashells for Mikey"!

Tommy: you sure did Katy, I tell you what maybe if you ask mommy nicely later she'll help you make a necklace for your baby brother before he comes ok?

Kaitlyn ran over to her daddy and gave him a hug and then bent down to hug her mother and was about to run back to the water before she leaned down and kissed her mothers belly. She turned back to the water with a giggle and continued to play and talk to the friends that were only there for her.

Tommy looked down into his wife's now open eyes. "I love you Jude". I used to think that the best day of my life was the first time I woke up with you in my arms but now I know that this was it. Just us and our daughter and soon to be little boy" This is perfect, your perfect.

Jude smiled up into her husband's eyes. "I love you too Tommy, and I know what you mean. We are perfect"

They leaned back and watched their little girl playing in the water.


End file.
